Jedi League 1: Masks
by Tally
Summary: FINISHED! TPM QO Slash. When King Palptine take the freedom of the people of Naboo only the Jedi and his League oppose him.
1. His Rescue, My Task.

The Jedi League

I have been an officer within the Nabooan intelligence agency for many years, but never have I come up against such an adversary as the Jedi and his League. They are a group of men from both Coruscant and Naboo who save men, women and children sentenced to death by King Palpatine for crimes against the state whose only real crime was to live, to be born in a society that had abandoned each other in favour of fear and suspicion.

The League, led by a man who is only known as the Jedi, enters into our country to rescue the condemned innocents and take them back across the ocean to Coruscant where they can live free and safe.

I hunted this man on orders from His Majesty, the King, but I never came close, not until 2038, after spending three years tracking his ghost-like presence. I went to Coruscant believing him to be a noble of our neighbouring country. How was I to know what awaited me in the shimmering jewel that lay over the sea? This is how I met the Jedi, caught him and then let him go for reasons that only he and I know.

Chapter 1 – His Rescue, My Task.

His adventures began years ago. After Palpatine was elected ruler of Naboo our once democratic homeland became a dictatorship, but the people did nothing. Palpatine seemed to have their best interests at heart. And what of me, I was already in a position of power and wealth, what did I care? What did it matter to me what he was up to behind closed doors? It was none of my affair. However I was soon pulled in, and it became my business.

Soon after Palpatine had established himself as undisputed ruler, the executions began. Men and women accused of the crimes and causes of problems the people were faced with, were put to death. Innocent men, women and children died because the people needed someone to blame. I dare say among the victims were the guilty, but not enough to justify the level of bloodshed we endured. I don't think there is anything that could justify all those deaths.

We all feared we would be next; that we would be put to death; so we got on with our lives and when the time was necessary we cheered the executioner and his sword. I think it was about a year after it began that the Jedi and his League first struck. He began saving the condemned, taking them to the compassionate embrace of Coruscant. They were welcomed there in a way that people never were in Naboo.

Palpatine was furious, but he was never able to catch him. To hear of those rescues now makes me smile because they were so daring, so ingenious, so audacious, so like the Jedi. I was brought onto the case because I had served in the army and knew how to find people. For three years we found nothing and were constantly mocked by the Jedi's bold escapes. We were being made to look like incompetent fools, which for me, made it personal.

For three years I searched and found nothing, but that changed in 2038. It began with the escape of a woman named Amidala, who of course was aided by the League. The real story of the Jedi and I begins then and that is where I begin my tale. This is not an account of my search or his crusade, but of us, and here is where it begins.

5th Month 2038

Amidala Naberrie's apartment

Under guard, awaiting escort to prison.

Her rooms were dark; she had not lit any of the many candles that illuminated her home when night fell. What was the point? She would be gone soon, taken from her life to pay for crimes she had not committed.

Her life had been luxurious and without want. She was wealthy but she cared for those who were her responsibility. Her surroundings reflected her kindness. Although her home was a place of comfort and wealth, her possessions did not come at an expense to others. She employed servants and paid them handsomely instead of using slaves. But they were gone now, too. The plush rugs and wood floor went unswept, the cushions on her furniture went unbeaten.

The drapes remained open and the light from the stars was the only light she allowed. She sat alone, gazing down into the street where the men sent to guard her stood. She had been arrested two days ago, but the prisons were full so she had been held in her home until a place was found for her. Today that would end; today the Guard would come to escort her to her prison cell to await trial.

The prospect of a trial held no hope for the young woman. Everyone was found guilty. The people needed someone to blame and Palpatine kept finding people to accuse. They were guiltless. He was the one responsible hiding behind the faces and blood of the innocent.

Amidala Naberrie, accused of treason and bribery, sat alone; deserted by her friends, betrayed by her country. She had become one of the fallen, the whispered name of Palpatine's victims spoken by the resistance and the Jedi League.

-

It was cold. He did not know who it was he was detaining, all he knew was that it was cold and he had to stay there until the woman's Guard escort showed up to relieve him. Bruck supposed he should be grateful the woman had not resisted, having surrendered with quiet dignity, she now remained quietly in her home. Her alleged crimes were unknown to him, but he knew where she would be taken to, the Central Prison. It was one of the worst of all the prisons in the city; it was the oldest and most fortified. To enter it was to know you would not leave it alive. Its tall, stone walls, the grey bleakness of its cells and the small barred windows were all a reminder of Palpatine's justice to the prisoners and the Guards.

Bruck shifted his weight to his other foot. They should have come and gone and he should be tucked up in bed. He looked over at his companion and was not surprised to see the other soldier slumped over asleep at his post. He would have kicked the other man awake if he thought there was a point. He turned his attention back to the darkened street and was relieved to see a group of six men marching towards him.

"We've come for the prisoner." Ordinarily Bruck would have bristled at the man's tone but tonight he was tired and past caring.

"Papers?" He held out his hand waiting for the correct documentation, and when he was satisfied with their authenticity, he asked, "Password." Bruck stood waiting but didn't get the answer he was waiting for.

"Why all this security?" Bruck put his hand on his pistol

"Can't be too careful with the Jedi and his League about. Password." The Guard from the back answered in a soft, slightly accented voice.

"Perfect Day."

"That's correct, you may take the prisoner." Bruck watched silently as the six Guards trooped past him into the stonework building. He was impatient for them to retrieve the woman and be on their way. In the deep night their uniforms appeared almost black and they gained a sinister air that caused many to fear them. Bruck's trained eyes skimmed over them and their daunting presence. His eyes came to rest on the softly spoken man who had told him the password.

His features were hidden by the night and the shadows cast by the moon, but this man was different from the others. He moved with a deadly grace; in him Bruck saw a fellow warrior and skilled swordsman. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and his senses were suddenly on alert. Adrenalin flooded his system and his heart beat heavily against his chest. This man was to be feared, not because of stories and myths of the Guard, but because he was a man of knowledge.

-

The door burst open and six men wearing Guard uniforms marched in. Amidala gracefully rose to her feet not showing her fear or her resentment. She was the picture of serenity and the refined lady she had been raised to be. Two of the men stepped forward and grabbed her arms pulling her along roughly, showing her no respect.

One man, the one who had spoken the password softly, but with authority to the soldiers outside, kept his head bowed, his face obscured by the brim of his hat. She never even saw him, his fine features or his compassionate eyes. She never noticed the way he moved, different than the others, graceful and commanding. As she was escorted down the stairs and onto the street, he followed closely behind, barely seen, like a shadow cast by a flickering flame.

-

Bruck watched in silent detachment as the Guards brought the woman out of the building. The man who sent tingles along his nerves left last and remained by his side as the other Guards carried on up the street.

"Thank you for your cooperation, you may return home. You and your sleeping friend." Bruck could have sworn he heard amusement in the other man's voice. He turned to look at the other soldier who was still slumbering soundly, a soft snore escaping with his breath every now and again. Bruck turned back to the Guard only to find him gone. The street was deserted. Not even the retreating backs of the Guard and their prisoner could be seen. They were as phantoms.

"Johnson, wake up. We can go."

"Wha..? The escort?"

"Been and gone."

"Oh, really? Then who is that?" Bruck looked up the street where Johnson was pointing and saw more men in Guard uniforms.

"Oh, Lord. I think we have a problem." Bruck drew his sword. "It must be the Jedi thinking to free the prisoner." Johnson jumped to his feet drawing his own weapon. The two men stood shoulder to shoulder awaiting the duel that would surely follow. The six men dressed in Guard uniforms approached the two soldiers cautiously, surprised by the brandished weapons.

"Stand aside, we've come to escort the prisoner to her new cell."

"Papers?" Neither of the soldiers stood down, both glaring at the other six men. Neither group was sure of what to do or what was going on.

"Put away your weapons. We are no threat."

"The Jedi, not a threat?"

"What?"

"Your trick won't work, the real Guard has already been here. Now, will you come quietly?"

"How dare you? We are the guards." The leader of the supposed Guards drew his own sword, as did the other five men that accompanied him. The eight men stood before each other in a scene that was becoming farcical. I bet the Jedi enjoyed the telling of this tale every time he heard it from other's lips. To have the Army and the Guards with each others' swords to their throats was surely something to revel in.

"Have you no honour? Two against six?" Bruck snarled at the man who he believed to be the most wanted man in Naboo.

"You will regret challenging me, now defend yourself." Bruck and the man from the Guard leapt at each other, swords locking, faces set in grim determination. Bruck felt sure he would win, he was a soldier and this man was nothing but a glory seeker. His arrogance was his downfall. The Guards were picked from the best fighters in the army in order to defend against heroes like the Jedi and this man was a real Guard and his talent upheld the legacy of the Guards' skill.

All too quickly Bruck found himself on his back, his weapon in his opponent's hand. A look of pure disgust was fixed on the victorious man.

"My name is Lieutenant MacLeane, I am a Guard and I serve with the NIA, here are our papers." A folded piece of paper was dropped on Bruck's chest. "And the password is Perfect Day."

"But the others… you were late… they had papers."

"Jedi." MacLeane turned from the fallen man. "Spread out, find them." His orders were immediately carried out, his anger mirrored in each of their faces. Bruck had managed to scramble to his feet, and with Johnson's help he was able to stand.

"I don't understand, they even knew the password."

"We were late because we were stopped by a security check point. We hadn't expected it. It must have been a trick to discover the password." MacLeane was angry with himself for failing to realise that and it was that alone which saved Bruck for his own incompetence for not realising. "You two can go, there's nothing else for you to do." Before they could be called back Bruck and Johnson hurried away from the wrathful man to the relative safety of the army barracks.

On a high rooftop, unseen, yet seeing everything, a man in a black cape stood watching the scene below him unfold; the duel, the defeat and the search. They would not find anything because there was nothing to search for but phantoms that had long since evaporated into the night.

It would not be long before they found his message, before they knew for sure that the rescuer was the Jedi and the League. He smiled to himself, pleased by his own genius and humour. He would have to keep an eye on MacLeane, he appeared dangerous and determined and Bruck could be useful too; the man was incompetent to a point of amusement. I believe it is fair to say that the Jedi liked him and his sleeping companion instantly and perhaps felt a little sorry for them.

But for the time being these things didn't matter and he could glory in his victory. The open sea awaited him to carry him and Lady Amidala to Coruscant, the idyllic place of peace and justice. With a swirl of his cloak the Jedi disappeared into the night as six men searched for him on the street below, never knowing how close he was, but how far away they were from ever catching him.

-

MacLeane was relieved to see day dawning, but with the light came the arrival of the men from the intelligence agency. He stood at attention as I and two of my men approached. The two who I had brought with me were excellent investigators and had been with me since the beginning. I watched MacLeane's hawk-like eyes slip over them both, uninterested, and then watched as his eyes settled on me. He stood straighter, gathered his thoughts and puffed out his chest.

I walked over to him with confidence and authority, hoping to use his misguided respect to my advantage. The man was not a fool, I knew that, but that didn't mean I wouldn't be able to lead the little weasel around by his nose. I did not like the man, his overbearing attitude or his supposed expert swordsmanship.

"You MacLeane?" I asked curtly, jogging him out of his reprieve, him not realising I knew full well who he was.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn from the NIA. You will tell me what happened and show me the message."

"Yes sir, this way." MacLeane led us into Amidala's recently vacated accommodation, telling us of the night's events. We stepped into the beautifully furnished rooms, their airy brightness doing nothing to alleviate the Guard's fear of punishment or my anger at another escape.

I moved forward, away from the others, closer to the wall with the Jedi's message scrawled across it. My eyes traced the words, letting them burn into my memory. There had been no other clues, no other sign that it had been the Jedi. Only the message on the wall and the man's mysterious disappearance proved it to be him beyond a shadow of a doubt.

The strange words had begun some months before and I had the odd feeling that they were aimed at me, telling me something, trying to convince me of something. But my ears and mind were closed to anything he had to say; instead, the words mocked me, angered me. I did not listen to their meaning and only saw them as criticism.

I turned from the wall, away from the words. I struggled to understand. I did not spare it another glance as I left, I didn't need to. When I closed my eyes I saw that wall and the words, 'Knowledge over Ignorance.'

-

I left the apartment and made my way back to my horse. I left the two other agents I had brought with me to ensure nothing was missed. From that quiet part of the city I made my way to the palace to report to the King. I was required to investigate each escape and then inform Palpatine of all developments. With every report he expected some clue, some hint to the Jedi's identity. So far he had been disappointed. I had told him of the messages but not my belief that they were addressed to me. However when I first told him of them, I'm sure I saw a slight widening of his eyes, a slight slackening of his clenched jaw, as if in surprise and… recognition?

I don't claim to know his thoughts, but I was convinced he knew something, something he was keeping hidden from me. So be it, I would solve the mystery despite him. He kept many things from me, and his people, he never showed his hand, so why would the Jedi be any different?

My arrival at the palace was expected, but I was still kept waiting in the receiving quarters. One of the King's personal guards, the Liberators, kept me company. His name was Mace Windu, a man I had once spent a drunken night with years ago. Now he only looked at me with disdain.

The room itself was beautiful and lavish, but since Palpatine's rule began, the entire palace had gained a sinister air, so much so that not even the most luxurious rooms were welcoming or comforting.

I sat, I paced, keen to get the meeting over so I could continue with my job. This was not possible because the King liked to play mind games. He'd put you at ease only to kill you, or threaten you only to embrace you as a brother. He was unstable, unpredictable and unchecked, which put us all in danger every moment of our lives. Finally Maul, Palpatine's right hand man and captain of the Liberators appeared. He gestured to me and led me deeper into the lion's den.

When I entered, Palpatine was seated behind a large ornate desk covered in papers. He seemed absorbed in his reading and oblivious to the world around him but I knew he knew I was there. He had an uncanny sense, which frightened most people, myself included. The only person who seemed to be immune was Maul, but there was something about that man that was just as terrifying as our King. I stood before him, waiting for the meeting, which usually felt more like an interrogation, to begin.

"Well?" he finally asked, not even looking up from his papers. His voice was void of almost all emotion, almost sounding indifferent to the information he knew I held, but I knew that below his non-caring exterior His Majesty was enraged.

"It was the Jedi, Your Majesty. He left us the same message to ensure we knew it was him."

"Any leads?"

"No sir." My answer to that question had almost always been the same. The times I had answered 'yes' the leads had led to blind alleys and phantoms.

"Despite your continuing inability to find the Jedi or even find some clue as to his identity, you are still my best man." There was a pause and shuffle of papers but he still did not look at me. "The woman he rescued last night was Amidala Naberrie, my niece. She was charged with treason; a conspiracy to assassinate me in order to gain power and obtain the throne. She still has close family here, within my grasp.

"For a long time now we have believed the Jedi to be from Coruscant, but more specifically a nobleman. I want you to go to Coruscant to talk to Amidala, offer her her family's release in return for information and while you are there you will infiltrate Coruscant's high society. Sniff out the Jedi, Qui-Gon. Your boat leaves on the evening tide."

I stood a moment longer after I had been dismissed. I was heading for Coruscant in search of information and perhaps the Jedi himself. For the first time in some while I felt the exhilaration of the hunt, the possibility of capturing him. He would be mine soon. I headed for my small room to gather the few things I would need and by evening I would be aboard ship ready to continue the chase in earnest with the hope of success.

-

I stood on the top deck of the great ship that would carry me for four days over the ocean to our neighbour. The promise of night that had hung over us as I had boarded was fulfilled, as the giant canvas of the sky was painted black. The sky was clear and the stars shone down brightly, the only light brighter than their own was the shimmering moon. She was spectacular that night, glowing in all her unearthly glory.

I watched her for most of that night; absorbed in its presence, obsessed with the idea that the Jedi was gazing upon the same sky barely 4 days' sail ahead. Though I had accepted the assignment hoping for the excitement and thrill of the hunt, somehow it had only ever felt like a wild goose chase. But that night, as I stood there, the moon's light on my face, as I journeyed to a foreign country, I felt sure that I would capture him.

What manner of men are we if we can be manipulated by fate so thoroughly? What does it say of our free will and conforming? I do what His Majesty, the King, asks and cheer with the crowd. Why, because it was what I wished? I believe that it was, yet this man, the Jedi, for an unexplainable reason had sent me a message against exactly what I had learnt to do. He was man of morals and I, I am a man from a dictatorship.

-

The voyage across the sea became rough; a storm blew up half way through the journey, delaying my eventual arrival. Stepping off the boat on to Coruscant soil for the first time had a strange effect on me. I could almost smell the freedom. Or perhaps that was just the sea air?

I was met by one of the agency's operatives already set up in Coruscant. He bid me welcome and after much grovelling on his part, led me from the docks into the city itself.

If the fresh sea air smelt of freedom, then the hum of the city was freedom embodied in a physical form. The sense of the world around me was amazing. People here did not cower in corners in fear nor did they cheer a death of a fellow citizen. They were people and they lived as such, not as caged animals and most certainly not as slaves.

They belonged to themselves in that city and I think it's fair to say that I loved that place from the moment I set foot on its shores, from the moment I became immersed in their accepting nature. 'Knowledge over Ignorance.' Indeed. There was much to learn here and much to envy, also. Perhaps too much, perhaps enough to be my downfall. Would it lead me to the executioner's axe or down another road? A road never thought of because I never knew I needed it. Would my path be the one named redemption?

I stepped into his world not expecting what I found and embracing it. I stepped into his world expecting to trap him, but found myself ensnared instead.


	2. My search, His myth.

Chapter 2 – My search, his myth.

I had expected to be led to a primitive apartment and be handed false papers. Instead I was led to the Naboo embassy located in the centre of the city. So my visit was official and as an ambassador, I had the ability to move through the circles of the rich, but also as an unknown, I could skulk in the back allies and forgotten streets. I had access to everything, and more importantly everyone.

I stood in my rooms, accustomed to the level of wealth but not the acquisition of riches legitimately. The rooms I had been given for my visit were substantial, the main room was blue the colour of the sky on a clear day. The borders were white with a floral pattern that accentuated the elegancy of the place. The bedroom was a passionate red decked out in oak, its rawness next to the lustful red bespoke of carnal pleasures.

The windows looked down onto the street, a cobbled pathway designed for a constant stream of traffic as officials went about their business whether it be by foot, horse or carriage. The road was long and straight, cutting through the city, leading directly to the palace at its centre, making easy access for the statesmen and the nobility. By using this road they could avoid the distasteful element of their capital city that littered the small alleyways, to walk this road was to forget the poor hidden behind walls of diplomacy.

I had seen the other side of the city as I had made my way from the docks, even the shimmering jewel of Coruscant had the impoverished who slept in the streets or in dwellings that housed rats and disease. It was a sobering thought to know that even here there was still much to accomplish before all men were equal. As it is everywhere, the classes were divided; the upper class looking down on those without money and the working class envying the rich their lives but not wanting to be them. There is also the ones who work themselves up and those who lose everything who are accepted by no one.

Coruscant had not become Utopia but it had the freedom to grow into it. Changes weren't suppressed like they were in Naboo. My home country had become stagnant thanks to Palpatine and his ideas of order, control and leadership.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." I remained facing the window, flaunting my position of authority to who ever walked through the door, by not turning to recognise them or their position.

"Lord Jinn, sir?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Travin, I have been assigned as your assistant." I sighed, not this again. I turned to face him, measuring the man with my eyes and my years of experience. He was thin, short and in no way intimidating. He wore the finest of clothes tailored to his physique unsuited to dirty work.

"Do you have any investigative experience, Travin?"

"Yes sir, I have been in the NIA for two years."

"Really? And I bet you've spent most of that time here."

"I proved I was capable to his Majesty, the King and he specifically sent me here as a…" he trailed off. I smiled - this was almost too easy.

"A spy?" I suggested.

"Something like that, yes." I took another look at the man who stood before me. A spy. Spies were cunning, adaptable, and could be dangerous; spies were many things. They did not, however, look like Travin. He fidgeted under my scrutiny and almost looked embarrassed.

"They figured you out, didn't they?" I guessed, barely suppressing my amused smile at his discomfort.

"Yes sir, which is why I have been assigned to you."

"To redeem yourself?"

"No, because I no longer need to pretend to be a Coruscant native and I know more about the nobles than any one else." He seemed very sure of himself, which worried me. If he couldn't even manage to keep himself undetected, what kind of trouble was he going to get me into?

"How long did it take them?" I didn't need to iterate what I meant; he knew I was still talking of his discovery among the nobles.

"I'm not sure, sir."

"That long? You'll have to tell me sooner or later, but for now lets get to work." I sat the young man down at the large oak table and listened as he told me what he knew.

"Nothing, well, not much. It is said by almost all that the Jedi is a nobleman and he must be a man of considerable wealth to organise and pull off so many rescues. The identity of the man is speculated on by everyone and everyone at one time or another has been alleged to be the Jedi, then the crowd hears a new piece of juicy gossip and move on." He stopped briefly waiting for me to assimilate everything he had said before he moved on.

"I have arranged for you to attend some of the social events of the upper class as an ambassador for Naboo, so you can see for yourself."

"When is the first event?"

"One week. These things tend to follow the royal family around and the royal court is currently away attending a friendly game of some sort."

"This is good, it gives us time to prepare and to investigate in other, less hospitable places." I thought for a moment, planning when and where we must go, unsure how much to trust the 'spy' and if I should include him. "Where is Miss Naberrie?"

"She is with the royal court. She's been taken in by one of the noble families, the Skywalkers. It is also rumoured she is already engaged to the son, Anakin."

"Who is he?"

"The Skywalkers are a family of lesser nobles and diminished wealth, the family is closely connected to the Kenobis which is why they remain in good standing, despite their lack of wealth. Anakin, the youngest son of three, is twenty."

"And who are the Kenobis?"

"I think it would be easier if I gave you a written report on the nobility, their families and the connections to each other, sir."

"Very well, as long as I am prepared by next week." Once again information about the man I would come to know as Obi-Wan Kenobi slipped past me. If I had known what was to happen I would have cross examined Travin about the attractive young man but as it stood, I was on the trail of far larger game. The Jedi.

-

He took me to the poorest part of the city, where the people had no allegiances to the rich. I did not expect to find much, but these people were the workers, servants, drivers, cleaners and holders of a whole host of other skills required to keep the aristocracy in the lifestyle to which they were accustomed.

However, I found something very different.

"I don't know nothin', Guv."

"What about now?" I offered the man who was plainly a thief twenty credits but he would not take them.

"All I know are the rumours, Guv' and even if 'alf of em are true no one will tell you a thing, not that anyone knows anythin'."

"Why's that? The Jedi is of high birth, the common people have little loyalty to the wealthy."

"Aye, he's one of the Proud all right, that what we call the lords and ladies 'round 'ere but the Jedi's a good man by all accounts. He saves lives, including the poor. He ignores the boundaries of society and saves as many of the Fallen as he can. He's not like the rest of 'em. Besides, the man's smart, the only things people hear about are his rescues and certainly nothin' that will lead back to 'im." I looked at the thief closely, judging his sincerity. Was it loyalty to a cause he was involved in? Was he a member of the League? Or was it simply loyalty to an ideal the Jedi had embodied.

"Alright then, tell me one of these rumours and it better be worth the five credits I'll give you for it." The little thief beamed.

"All the stories are good, sir but I'll tell you my favourite. My throats a bit dry though lads, there's a pub just around the corner." He wondered away, not looking back as Travin and I followed. Travin seemed annoyed by the man's cheek where as I was just bemused by the whole experience.

Once we were sitting as the back of the cosy room, which served as the local tavern, drinks in hand, the thief began to talk in earnest.

"The man's name was Garrent, he was a man like myself; decent and 'ard workin', but he was being questioned by the Nabooan Intelligence agency. I believe he was bein' held in the headquarters itself, although I'm not sure. It was rumoured he was a member of the Jedi League and the NIA were desperate for the names of the League members and of course the Jedi himself. Garrent wouldn't breathe a word that would betray his friends, if indeed he really were a member.

"There had been much unrest in Theed, Naboo's capital city, not enough people were dying to quench the thirst of the mob. A riot started outside of the NIA's headquarters, it's said that it was started by the League in some elaborate plot or maybe the Jedi 'ad been waiting for the ideal opportunity and the chance riot provided that. Which ever is true when the riot started, he went in for Garrent.

"He entered through the sewers, comin' in from underneath and into the heart of the men responsible for the legalisation of the executions and Palpatine's blood bath. It didn't take long to find Garrent; he only had to follow the screams, as the captive was tortured to force the knowledge from him.

"So what? You're thinkin', what makes this rescue any different than the others or from anybody else that has tried such exploits? You must remember the Jedi's character, cocky, self-assured and larger than life. The sod not only walked out the front door with the NIA's most important prisoner, he even stole a carriage, escaping' undercover of bullets and swords of the rioters and the NIA agents guardin' their headquarters.

"No one even noticed, not until later, when the chief investigator of the Jedi rescues, Jinn I think his name is, returned to find his suspect gone. He had been on the other side of the city investigatin' another possible Jedi plot. Is it possible the Jedi orchestrated that also? I wouldn't put it past the crafty bugger, he's a cheeky so and so. Imagine Jinn's surprise when he returned."

"Yes, imagine," I said, interrupting the thief for the first time.

"Yes, well, that's it really. They got away. I heard Garrent is livin' on Coruscant's northern cost, as far away from Naboo as he can get. Thanks for the drink lads, it was a real pleasure, but you know how it is, things to do, people to see."

"More like things to steal, people to rip off," Travin said under his breath just before he took another mouthful of his drink. We left shortly after, heading back out to the little alleyway that had almost become a river of mud since we had been inside. It had started to rain while we had been entertained by the little thief's story and without cobbling, the alleyway was defenceless ageist the onslaught of water.

"Can you believe it?" Travin was even angrier now than when we had started.

"True though. That happened about two years ago in Tatooine region. Parts of it have been altered, like the location, Garrent was actually being held in the Liberator's headquarters in Mos Espa the area's main city, but I was indeed investigating another escape on the other side of the city. I guess setting it in Theed just makes for a better story." This concession seemed to pacify my assistant slightly, although why it should, I have no idea.

"So, what now?"

"Now we find someone else." I turned from him before he could argue I did catch the groan of displeasure he was unable to suppress.

More of the same followed. No one would surrender any information of the Jedi, if they even had any to begin with. I did hear countless stories, though, of daring deeds and ingenious plots. Some from before I took over the investigation but many during. And although it was my failures, I couldn't help but be fascinated by them. I had sought the Jedi for three years and only now was I beginning to know him, and his course.

What kind of man can invoke such loyalty in people he has never met or helped and command such respect from people who don't even know his name? To them, the Jedi was no longer a man but a hero and a legend. I realised he would one day become a myth and that I was part of that mythology in one role or another. I became enraptured and sought out all the stories I could.

-

"He disguised himself as an old drunk. The Jedi allowed himself to be imprisoned until he 'sobered up'. Once inside he used a tailored key and picks to open his cell door. The Jedi was then free to roam the halls of the prison until he found Adi Gallia. I don't know how the Jedi chooses the people he will rescue, for he can't save all the fallen, but of them all, Adi was most certainly worthy of his mercy.

"She was beautiful, a talented actress who had been in the position to speak to the hearts of the people. She was popular, too popular. I doubt she ever did anything truly wrong, let alone plot against the tyrant Naboo had allowed to become King. She was not wealthy but what little she had, she shared with those who needed it and for that she was locked up.

"Once inside the Jedi found her in the bowels of the prison, filth surrounding her, but mercifully, she was unharmed. Bravely, she followed him to the roof, where they crossed the slates until they came to a sheer drop that plummeted down to the river. Within a small rowing boat far below them, a member of the League sat with a small rocket, which he launched at them.

"It flew over the Jedi's head, but it was not the rocket they needed. The Jedi's hand shot out with inhuman reflexes and caught the rope that trailed behind the rocket. He carefully tied the rope around Adi and then helped her over the side. Ever so slowly, the Jedi lowered her down the side of the building to the waiting boat below. Adi arrived safely and the Jedi was about to climb down the rope himself, having secured it to something, when a shot rang out.

"The Guards had come.

"They came racing over the slated roof, charging toward the Jedi, bloodlust in their eyes. He jumped, throwing himself off the building to splash into the murky waters of the river Sollen. He swam to the boat and once again he and one of the Fallen escaped with their lives."

-

I liked hearing of my failures from the perspective of the other side. He no longer seemed so dangerous, which was probably foolish of me to think. With Travin by my side I had someone watching my every action and reaction. Could he tell? I doubt it; even then I didn't understand what was happening, but suddenly 'Knowledge over ignorance.' Made much more sense.

I was led to the most interesting family, nest. They instantly knew who I was and what I intended and therefore told me nothing of what I needed. The Jedi's chivalry had made a lasting impression on them. And why shouldn't it? I couldn't blame them. I, having never even seen the man, was in awe of him, and he had actually saved these people.

The man who led me to them was a Clerk of some kind from one of the official offices and he told me this…

"He broke into the house; it was a large country estate outside the capital. The Mundi family were being held within their own home, awaiting transport to their prison cells. The Jedi scaled the walls, broke into the rooms where the family were detained and led them to the back of the house.

"I heard he fought fifty men and won. No man has ever matched his skill with a sword and his sword is a mighty one. It is said to be unbreakable and that the Jedi received it from a man who knew sorcery. Many tales are told of its enchantment and its beauty, and no one can agree on its origin. From distant lands over the sea to the netherworld and every place in between, has been attributed to the sword's home, but one thing is known. As all swords do, it has a name and that name is Lightsaber and never was there a more apt name, for when this sword is wielded in the face of justice, it shines with a light that all would follow.

"He was masked with a silk black scarf so the family could not know his identity. He only wore black. His long cloak, his exquisite clothes, his leather gloves with his hat pulled down, painted the perfect image of a hero.

"Once at the rear of the house, the Jedi opened one of the grand windows and below was a cart piled high with bales of hay. He forced them to jump, knowing it was the only way to save their lives and then they rode away, the shouts of the guards echoing in their ears, but not close enough to harm.

"If you really want to find him, sir Jinn, you should talk to someone who was saved by him. The Mundis still live here in Beli'ay. They are not as rich as they were in Naboo, but they are comfortable."

"What makes you think they'll speak to me?"

"No one can stay silent about the Jedi, at least not for long."

He was right; everyone gave up resisting sooner or later, why not them? I almost left Travin behind when I went to see the Mundi family; my week before the Ball was drawing to a close and I needed to learn all that he knew. I took him with me not expecting to learn something of my very own assistant.

-

The Mundi family no longer lived in grandeur, but quietly at the end of a long row of houses on the capital's north side. The elite society all lived in grand mansions set in acres of open land, and though some also owned town houses in Beli'ay, there was no way you could mistake the Mundi's dwelling as such.

It was modest, in a pleasant district. The street was clean and the houses smart and neat. The middle class. These people could be worse than the nobles. It had been my misfortune to meet some with the air of superiority about them, very like that which surrounded the upper class. One thing I'll say about the Proud is that at least they had a reason for their attitude - money. I have met many kinds of people in my line of work and I do consider myself a non-judgmental man. That's not to say I do not immediately become tense the moment I set foot into a street like that one. I just feared what the Mundi's would be like, living among these people, having once been nobles.

I climbed the steps alone, leaving Travin to wait for me at the bottom. I did not expect to be too long and I didn't want his presence to complicate the situation.

I knocked loudly.

The door was answered by a middle-aged woman in a cook's uniform. She was probably the only servant the Mundi's still had, but to my mind it was still a luxury.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, I'm here to see Mr. Ki-Adi-Mundi."

"Come in, sir." She opened the door wider, bidding me to enter. She swiftly closed the door once I was inside and as she did so, I was given a brief opportunity to study the interior of the house. Not lavish and overdone, but like the outside, modest and a place to live out one's exile comfortably. The cook led me through a door to the main entrance's immediate right, which brought us into a study.

"I'll tell his Lordship you're here. Although if he'll wish to speak to an NIA agent I don't know." Her honest and somewhat brazen remark surprised me out of my inspection of the décor.

"What gave me away?" I asked offering the middle-aged women my most charming smile.

"I was the Mundis' servant back in Naboo. I came with them. They're good people and they have always been kind to me."

"Good people? You mean other than the treason plots." She snorted in disgust. She had no respect for me, which was hardly surprising.

"Do you really believe that sir? I guess you must to be able to work in the NIA. I would have thought a man such as you would not be brainwashed by Palpatine. The man's a fool and those that follow him are more so."

"Yaddle." A man stood in the doorway, not wearing the expensive clothes of the blue blooded but the simple tailored clothes of a businessman. "I thought I heard voices. You can go, Yaddle." The reprimand was clear but his voice was still kind and understanding.

"Yes, sir." Yaddle bowed her head in submission and respect and then scurried off back to whatever she had been doing before my arrival.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi investigator. I can't say I'm really surprised to see you here, it was only a matter of time before Palpatine worked up enough courage and impatience to send someone in an official capacity."

"Official? Are you implying there have been others less honest?" I feigned ignorance determined to see what he saw without giving anything away.

"Of course, there was that little twerp Travin. I saw him outside, tell him I said hello." The man smirked. I couldn't believe it. "Although he fooled most of us for some time."

"Most of you?"

"Well if he fooled everyone he wouldn't have been found out, would he?"

"I suppose not." The bitterness that laced his voice made me glad I had made Travin wait outside. I feared if he had been there I would have learned even less than I did. I studied Ki-Adi-Mundi for a moment and saw that he was tense. I could see that much though the reason for it, I could not ascertain. Was it my visit? Fear he would give something away? Or something else?

"Why did you come here Lord Jinn?"

"Because I was told despite people's loyalty in the end, they can not help but talk about the Jedi. He's enigmatic and courageous - everything people long to be. I came here because I believe you will tell me something." I had chosen honesty with regards to Mundi. From the moment he had walked in the door he had been up front; he appreciated honest, so that's what I gave him.

"You can not possible think I would tell you who he is, even if I did know, which by the way, I don't. Him and his League were too good to let slip their identities."

"You admire him?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?" he gave me a look, waiting for me to object, but I didn't, couldn't. I did admire the Jedi, his cleverness and his ability. I had never taken much notice before I arrived in Coruscant, but now that I had, I could not deny his appeal. "You must remember, sir Jinn, this man saved my family and I. I owe him everything, as do countless others. I can tell you nothing except about my respect for him and the League and my story of escape. That is, if you won't find that too much like having your nose rubbed in your failure?"

His smile was mocking and his eyes were filled with humourus victory. Despite that, I would not deny myself a first hand account of the Jedi. I settled myself into a chair and listened to him speak of the rescue the clerk had told me, as well as my own men had told me when it had happened some months before. Some things were different of course. The more unlikely parts were absent, the Jedi was not invincible or a ghost in Mundi's telling, which made the Jedi more human, there for more obtainable.

I read all his emotion in his eyes as he spoke; his fear of Palpatine, relief when he realised the Jedi had come for them and contentment when he found a new home in Coruscant.

"Are you sure you want to catch this man, sir Jinn?"

"It's my duty."

"I almost believe you." He looked upon me then with something akin to pity. "The only way you'll find him is if he reveals himself to you and the only way that will happen is if he wants to. Attend the royal court, Qui-Gon Jinn, the answers to secrets always lie there, but be sure you want the information you seek."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We change, the world changes, what we want changes. Be wary of what you achieve in your strive for success, because once known, knowledge such as this can not be forgotten. When finished, you will be unable to undo what you have done. Things remain and you must live with the consequences. Now I bid you farewell, Sir Jinn. Be sure you know what it is you do."

-

I left Mundi's home deep in thought, barely noticing as Travin followed me, matching my stride. I unconsciously led us back to the embassy, wanting to be alone with my thoughts to formulate some kind of plan amongst all the swirling myths.

I had spoken to the poor and to an escapee, but I had yet to speak to a member of Coruscant's elite. Most were away with the royal court or in their stately homes. The lesser nobles who remained in Beli'ay had nothing to say to me - they disliked me even more than the thieves on the street, because they did not need my bribe money.

So be it.

I spent the remainder of that week studying the lives of the nobility, biding my time, so when I finally faced them I would be armed with knowledge. I guess the Jedi had already taught me something. Ignorance and knowledge; weapons and weaknesses.

Would I know the Jedi if I laid eyes upon him at the coming ball? I liked to think so, but the Jedi was cunning and had remained elusive for years. He was a phantom to the world and a menace to His Majesty the King of Naboo. I wanted him to make himself known; he didn't of course, at least not that night.


	3. His World, My Distraction

Chapter 3 – His World, My Distraction

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood among the nobles, men and women known to the poor as The Proud, looking thoroughly bored. Was it just an act? Obi-Wan was popular among his peers for his sense of humour and great taste. He was considered a fop and a dandy by those who thought they knew him, a fool by those who did not know him and a compassionate and intelligent man by those who were counted as his true friends. In this day and age we all wear masks, and those of us who appear to wear our hearts on our sleeves can often hide the biggest of secrets.

So was he really bored?

Back then I would have said yes, but things change. I've changed since then and my interpretation of the events since our meeting has changed.

Obi-Wan was dressed in fine cotton and silk; he was a picture of the latest fashion and wealth. He was one of the wealthier nobles gathered and his clothes echoed that with a quiet sense of style.

I was at that party also, but had yet to really notice Obi-Wan; I was there waiting for Amidala to arrive. I was not bored either. I was fascinated. I had seen people with plenty of money before, but never with so much freedom, not in Naboo, not even before Palpatine's rule.

Naboo had been free once, but when Palpatine seized power that freedom had been repressed. Here, that freedom had only continued to develop, becoming what the rebels envisioned for Naboo.

-

The carriage pulled up to the large stately home; beside me Travin sat in simmering annoyance. He hated these people for reasons I had yet to discover. Could his discovery cause this much hate? I wasn't sure, but my instincts told me there was more to it. I climbed out of the carriage before my assistant, adjusting my clothes as I did so. I was once again the immaculate NIA agent, an image I had spent many years cultivating. There was more to my work than running around after some criminals catching them and imprisoning them. The Guard and the Liberators were feared and so was the NIA. The Guards took you away, the Liberators protected a king of no mercy and the NIA accused the innocent and brought on the Guards.

The coach trip had not been long. An hour out of the city amid heath land sat the grand house of Sir Yaruel Poof and the venue for the ball. Travin had arranged for to attend. He had said it would be relatively small compared to other events with would include the King and his son, the Prince of Coruscant.

I had expected small, but as I stepped into the great hall I was assaulted by beautiful string music and a swirl of colour as men and women danced and the flickering light of candles. Dozens of wrought iron candelabras as well as the great chandelier offered light to the hall that also shone with wealth, with gold and with diamonds.

I stood to the side and took deep breaths; amazed by the world I now stood in. Time seemed to slow for an instant as couples glided past in a flurry of movement, the music matching the dancers' steps. I wandered around the edge of the dance floor in a kind of daze; amid the bystanders I walked, being one of them. They paid me no mind, and if some realised who I was, they did not show it through disgusted sneers and defensive body language. They did not even treat Travin badly, but I did catch a few following his movements with their eyes. My careful image had no effect on the people in that room, they had nothing to fear from the NIA.

I bayed Travin to stay by the door, not wanting his presence to interfere with my meandering. A polite word here and there was spared me, but little more. I waited for Amidala to arrive; content to watch the others dance in joy and ignorant freedom.

Her beauty stunned me.

Amidala Naberrie arrived an hour after I did and she entered with the nobility of a queen. Her dress spoke of riches but it was her soul that gleamed with riches, far greater than money. Accompanying her was a young man a little younger than her, but dashing never the less. Blond hair and blue eyes, strong and proud, if this was the Anakin Skywalker Travin had told him of, he was the perfect mate for her queenly figure.

-

"Lady Naberrie? May I have a word?" The young women turned towards me, her radiant smile falling from her face, replaced with suspicion. The young man she had been talking with stepped up close behind her, offering wordless support and comfort without needing to know the reason why she needed it.

"Anakin, this is Lord Jinn, he's the ambassador from Naboo." Her voice was flat and her tone cold.

"Lady Naberrie, I am honoured you know me."

"Don't be, sir. Have you been sent to take me back?" She studied me for a moment. "No, you're here because you seek my aide in revealing the Jedi, is that not right? I tell you now, sir, it will not happen."

I was quiet for a heartbeat in the face of her wrath. I sought the man who had freed her. I was the enemy, but I knew I would secure her help. Palpatine still had her family at his mercy and despite her loyalty to the Jedi, her loyalty to her family was stronger because it was bonded with love.

"What makes you think you can succeed where Mr. Travin failed? I see him by the door, I assume he is with you."

"You assume right, My Lady, but I am his superior."

"Your charm does not fool me, just as his did not fool Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan. I knew that name.

"Lord Kenobi?"

"Yes, sir, it is a most interesting story and one highly embarrassing for your Mr. Travin. Perhaps you should ask him to tell it to you. Just as he failed to woo Obi-Wan you will fail to woo me." There was a look of triumph on her face that I gloried in removing.

"I have no intention of charming you, Lady Amidala, as I have other means at my disposal. I will, however, take my leave of you now Madam, for this is neither the time nor the place for me to bare the tidings I bring from Naboo. But know this, I will make myself plain and you will undoubtedly help me." I bowed to her and left her to stand simmering in anger with Anakin mute by her side. I had angered her intentionally, knowing that people in an unstable emotional state often let slip the most crucial of secrets. Did she know the Jedi? I doubted it, but she knew something.

-

Now, this Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was interesting. Travin had not mentioned him in any personal manner. From his report I knew the Kenobis were an ancient noble family and was one of the wealthiest. Obi-Wan was the sole member of the family, as his brother had died with their parents when Obi-Wan was very young.

Why had Travin targeted Obi-Wan? Did he suspect him to be the Jedi or perhaps one of the League members? He was just as probable as any of the other nobility. So why did Travin choose him? Probably the same reason that I started to search among the crowd for him. He was alone, wealthy and had dozens of contacts; through him was access to all the upper houses including the royal household. Amidala had said Travin had tried to 'woo' Obi-Wan, so it was possible he was susceptible that way, but where Travin failed, I would succeed.

I didn't even notice him until I had almost walked into him. He was shorter than I, but no less athletic and he had an air about him; confidence, position and wealth.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice soft and accented, but pleasant to hear. "I didn't see you there." It was I who had almost ploughed into him, yet he was apologising to me. I smiled.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." I bowed low to him, showing my respect, "And it is I who should apologise."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, it is a pleasure to meet you." The first time I laid eyes on Obi-Wan and he could not have been more stunning than he had looked that night. He smiled with such genuine affection that the vision of it has remained with me. He wore a green waistcoat and jacket beaded with gems. He was dressed in the fashions currently in style, but without over doing the gold and jewels that many around me had done. His cravat was silk with only a little lace and was elegant.

His hair was long and in the candle light seemed to be the colour of fire. When I spoke to him I could not help noticing his eyes, as they were the deepest green. That first night I was not sure if it was the light or his clothes reflected in them that made his eyes that colour or if it was their natural colour. I could not look away from them. He moved with unconscious grace and was a nobleman in every sense of the word.

"That is an interesting accent, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Of course not. I was brought up in the West. I guess when I returned to Beli'ay, the West didn't completely disappear." We spoke comfortably for a while, quietly flirting, getting to know our prey.

"I am surprised you are speaking to me, my Lord. Everyone has been polite, but it is clear they do not wish to talk with me, let alone been seen to do so."

"Does that really surprise you, Lord Jinn?"

"Call me Qui-Gon. No, I suppose not. Yet they welcome Amidala and the others of the Fallen, I believe is the term."

"They came here for sanctuary and you are the one hunting the one who grants it. If they are seen with you it is possible people may think they are helping you, the enemy." I was surprised that everyone knew who I was and my purpose.

"Don't be surprised Qui-Gon, the name Jinn is synonymous with the Jedi stories. It was only a matter of time before you came and here you are. And what's more, I'm talking to you. What a scandal." He didn't seem concerned; in fact he seemed greatly amused.

"Aren't you worried people will think you are betraying the Jedi?" Despite my serious question the amusement did not leave Obi-Wan's eyes or his voice.

"What does it matter if they did? They won't treat me any differently. Besides I am unshakable in my position. My loyalty to his Majesty the King is well known. The King, who, as I'm sure you know, supports the Jedi's endeavours." When he spoke of his position it was not boastful, just simple fact.

"May I ask why you are speaking with the enemy so openly?"

"The sins of the father or in this case, the King. Now if you will excuse me, 'Dala is giving me the evil eye and I promised her a dance." I watched him walk away towards Lady Naberrie. She was scowling and he was still smiling. A few words from Obi-Wan and all traces of her anger evaporated. I had found my contact to Amidala, he was attractive, wealthy, a diplomat and willing to liase with me.

Through him I would have contact with everyone. However, that didn't mean I could be idle here, I had yet to speak to other guests. They may not be the Jedi but they could be a member of the Jedi's League.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Travin?" He had appeared at my shoulder suddenly and silently. Perhaps he had some skills as a spy after all.

"Allow me to introduce you to some of the other guests I have had contact with."

"From what I've seen Travin, these people look upon you with distaste." I found it difficult to hide my dislike of the man myself.

"That may be so, Lordship, but I will be introducing you. Everyone is fascinated by the Jedi hunter that has appeared within their midst. Their greedy minds are hungry for more gossip."

"They do not wish to be seen talking to me, Travin."

"They did not Lord, but young Obi-Wan Kenobi, by talking to you here, has made it clear that you are free to be approached." I smiled; he was right. The hostile glances around us had evaporated and once again the nobles' minds were on the possibility of information.

"Then let us go and feed the rumour mill, Travin and see what is shifted out."

-

I spoke with many of the lords and ladies that were gathered for the Ball. Travin was right; it was easier to approach the guests now, even with Travin at my shoulder. All were polite, some distant, but most in search of information of their own. They all wanted to know what I knew. I was not fooled. They did not like my assistant, or me, but they endured our presence in the hopes of what I may be able to tell them.

Perhaps the Jedi or a league member listened in, also wanting to know how much I knew of them and how close I was. But if he or any member of his League were there, I never knew it. Not one of them slipped, because if they had I would have seen it instantly.

I saw Obi-Wan out the corner of my eye on more than one occasion flirting with the other guests, dancing, laughing and touching. A Brush of the hand, leaning into listen; he was very tactile. I turned from the Lady I was speaking to to find Obi-Wan gone. I decided it was time to further imbed myself in the man's mind.

I exited the main hall through one of the side doors, which led into a series of smaller rooms with connecting doors. The first one was the busiest; there was a table full of platters of food and trays of drink. There were also four men playing some kind of card game with quite a crowd watching. It appeared to be a friendly game and they asked me to join, but I declined their offer, instead heading for the door.

The next room was occupied by a couple of young lovers not yet married, engaging in the only intimacy they were allowed. I moved on quickly, not wanting to disturb them. The last two rooms were small and empty. I was about to head back, thinking the young lord had left, when I noticed one of the large doors that lead out onto a terrace was open. I stepped through and there he stood in the moonlight. He had yet to notice me, but from where I stood I could see his profile and the face of boredom fixed on it.

"All alone?" He gave a slight jump, clearly surprised to find he was no longer alone.

"I came out for some fresh air." He gave by way of an explanation.

"And to escape from the dull conversation." He smiled that smile, the one that left me shaking.

"Yes, that too."

"Care to dance?" Our eyes met and I read in his desire and need. He moved closer to me until we were almost touching. I reached out and took him into my arms, moving our bodies to the faint sound of music coming from the great hall. He didn't look up at me but put his cheek on my shoulder. I held him tightly, enjoying the sensation and living in the moment.

"Is this allowed, fraternising with the locals while on duty?" his tone was light but his body was tense.

"Does it matter, Obi-Wan?" I pulled back until he looked up at me. "I want to be here and I think you do, too."

"Will you not get into trouble?" His eyes searched my face.

"I'm not known for obeying the rules." And with that I pulled him forward and kissed him hard. He yielded to me and let me enter his mouth. He tasted of honey and wine. The kiss softened into something far more intimate. For the first time in my life I had second thoughts about using someone else's feelings to get what I wanted. He was so open, so feeling and so beautiful. I wanted him and he wanted me, yet I knew I would hurt him when he discovered my ulterior motives. I cared for him so quickly and I'm still not sure how he managed it.

He pulled away and smiled again.

"I have to go." He walked back though the open door with a sway to his hips. Before he disappeared from sight he turned. "I hope to see you again soon, Qui-Gon Jinn." Then he was gone. I remained on the terrace for some time. My feelings were irrelevant and so were his.

I had a job to do and nothing else mattered. I had been taught to use every available resource in whatever way I could and that was damn well what I was going to do. It was just coincidence that my professional mind and personal desire were in agreement when it came to Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wanted to see him again and the reasons why to this day are sketchy in my mind. He was a good source of information, but I wanted him because there had been an unfathomable connection, one I wanted to spend a lifetime exploring.

I remained awhile longer at the ball, playing in my mind what was to come next. I left in the early hours of the morning, heading back to the city and the embassy, Travin once again at my side.

-

I slept well the rest of that night, not at all worried about my investigation, still confident I would find something. My demons were peaceful and I woke feeling refreshed. Travin arrived shortly after I had risen; washed and dressed, no doubt informed I was awake by the maid who had brought me my breakfast.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"There is a garden party sir, at High Grove, which is the Royal residence. It is nothing formal, but more of the Proud will be attending, and of course, Prince Xanatos will be there."

"Excellent." While there had been a good number of people at the ball, the garden party would easily have twice as many people attending, including the heir to the throne, Prince Xanatos. He was King Valorum's oldest son and had a reputation of over indulgence.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Travin?"

"I noticed you speaking to Kenobi last night." He seemed angry again or at least a little annoyed.

"Yes, I thought he would be a good source to cultivate."

"You should be careful of him, Lord, he is more devious and intelligent than he leads people to believe." Now my assistant sounded almost bitter.

"I have no doubt about that, Travin. I heard the two of you crossed swords. Care to tell me?" I took pleasure in his discomfort and his embarrassed fidgeting.

"It is not important, Lord." Not yet at least, but I let it go for the time being. I headed for the door, dressed once again all in black, and set out ready to meet Young Obi-Wan and the Prince of Coruscant.

-

He was there, and my heart jumped at the sight of him and the thought of the night before. As ever, he wore the general fashions, but the detail was exquisite without being over stated. His clothes in many ways were simpler than those around him, but somehow he seemed far more regal because of it. He was talking to a tall man about ten years his senior.

This man was stunning in a wildly different way to Obi-Wan. If Obi-Wan was the blinding light of the sun, then this man was the enraptured night and its moon. Dark and beautiful with an all together different kind of light. His hair was long and black, his eyes were ice blue and his skin was almost ivory in complexion. They were fire and ice, day and night, the sun and the moon. He leant towards Obi-Wan as he spoke and in my mind I could see them together joining as night and day never could.

I stepped closer without drawing attention to my presence and listened.

-

"Oh please, Xan, don't be ridiculous." Obi-Wan was clearly close to the other man and comfortable in his presence. Could 'Xan' be Prince Xanatos? It seemed likely, given the description of the Prince Travin had given me, but would a prince allow such familiarity?

"I disagree Ben, such things are possible. Take you, for example."

Ben?

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You who have taken one of his rescuees into his home."

"Dala is with the Skywalkers, besides that's not the same thing. That's a family taking pity on a lonely girl. It's not at all like one man's crusade. It's ridiculous."

"You said that already." It seemed to be a familiar argument but a friendly one.

"It bears repeating." I could almost here the scowl in Obi-Wan's voice.

"Which part?" Xanatos was smiling now.

"The romantic hero, the one man part."

"What about the League?"

"Exactly. How do we know there is a Jedi, that it's not just a League of people? People's imaginations have been running away with themselves and I don't see how my actions can possible bear any similarities to his."

"What actions?" Xanatos gave Obi-Wan an innocent look that not even I fell for.

"Dala and you are enjoying this far too much."

"Well, Ben, I am. You must be the only person in Beli'ay, hell, in Coruscant who, doesn't care about the Jedi."

"It's not that I don't care, Xan. If he exists, he's a hero and doing something good. It's the people's reactions to him that get to me."

"Now that I can agree with." The prince took a sip from the Champagne glass he held in his delicate fingers.

"Huh, you just don't like it 'cause they are gossiping more about him than they do about you."

"True, although it has meant that I don't have to be as discreet as I used to be, which I am sure you agree is good." Obi-Wan didn't say anything, but he did smile and Xanatos had a smug grin of his own on his face.

"Still, the idea of the Jedi is romantic, don't you think Ben?" Obi-Wan looked away momentarily interested in the game of badminton being played across the lawn. "Oh, I forgot you're not a romantic, but wait," The prince brought his hand to his chest in spurious surprise, " what was it you were telling me about love at first sight? A tall dark dashing man who happens to be chasing said Jedi."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Obi-Wan seemed almost sad when he spoke and Xanatos, knowing Obi-Wan well, immediately picked up on his change of mood.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but you have to remember who he is. I love you, my friend and it saddens me to see you alone. This Jinn, could he love you how you wish?"

"I don't know. What if he is really just another Travin?"

"I should have sent him back to Naboo." There was real fury in Xanatos' voice and his eyes were ice cold.

"What would have been your reason? He hurt my friend and sometimes lover? I don't think so, Xan." The prince didn't say anything to his friend, but stood silently by his side, a look of sorrow for his companion on his face. It was Obi-Wan who broke the silence.

"Come, my friend, let us return to gossiping about the Jedi, I know how you enjoy it."

"Well, who else is the Prince of Coruscant going to gossip about?" The atmosphere was immediately lightened and they returned to their friendly banter.

"I bet the real reason you don't mind everyone talking about the Jedi instead of you, is that you're him. That way you get to be talked about twice. I wouldn't put it past that mind of yours."

"Damn you, Ben." Xanatos' voice was full of laughter. "You saw through my devilishly clever scheme. Now I must kill you." Obi-Wan laughed out loud as his friend raised his hands as if to strangle him.

"You know, you'd be a lot scarier if you weren't smiling."

"It's how I reassure my victims."

"In that case, you can't be the Jedi. He doesn't have victims, he has the Fallen." It was a joke among friends, but deep below in a place invisible to others, I heard a faint trace of bitterness.

They spoke a moment longer before splitting up to mingle with the other guests, but I had barely listened to the rest of the conversation after the love at first sight comment. Did he really feel that way? Did I return his feelings? Did it matter?

His world and Obi-Wan himself had become a distraction, but at the time I barely noticed, justifying my pursuit of him for the gathering of evidence. With the thought of using him in my mind, I set out to accidentally run into him. But surrounding my intentions and also far beneath them, was my desire to see him and know him and so it began, our courtship. It was never my intention to love him, but by then I already did. Maybe it was already too late or maybe I never stood a chance.

Or maybe I am utterly wrong.

No, I don't think so, either.


	4. Our Courtship Part 1

Chapter 4 – Our Courtship Part One

At the beginning of this story I said this was the tale of our meeting and not the chase of the Jedi, which means this is where the real story begins. I became lost in someone else and almost forgot that the reason I was in Coruscant and the reason I was pursuing him was for the cause not for my own personal gains .

-

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

"Qui-Gon, it's a pleasure seeing you again. How are you enjoying the garden party?"

"It's entertaining. You?" I studied him as he chose his words. A smile had appeared on his face when I had first walked up to him, a smile I now know was only ever meant for me.

"It is nothing new, but I will say the company here is much improved." He looked up at me through his thick eyelashes in a quietly flirtatious way. "So, found the Jedi yet? Anyone let slip that crucial clue?" He was grinning openly, the only person I had ever met who did not fear mocking what I did.

"No such luck, but I did find something interesting."

"Oh?" I had his undivided attention now, if I hadn't had it before.

"Yes, pleasant conversation." I smiled back at him, surprising him when I asked, "What is this gossip I hear about you and Travin?" I regretted asking the moment the words left my mouth and saw the flash of hurt in his sea green eyes. He hid it well but his ever changing eyes gave him away to me.

"You shouldn't listen to rumours, Qui-Gon."

"But that is why I am here, to listen to the rumours of the Jedi."

"Like Travin." His voice almost held bitterness.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." To my surprise my apology was genuine. "I did not mean to offend you." Or hurt you, but I did not say that, not wanting to let him know I had seen his faint slip.

"None taken, Qui-Gon." Our conversation turned to other things and we laughed. From what I know of him now, I know that Travin's actions had hurt him deeply. Obi-Wan is the master at hiding and masking what he really thinks and feels. The feelings had to run deep for him to slip, to let them show even so slightly.

"So, Obi-Wan, tell me what you know of him, what you think of our elusive friend, the Jedi." I watched him carefully, hoping to see any tiny slip, which is why I was so greatly surprised when he laughed.

"Come, come, Lord Jinn surely you have not gotten as far as you have without subtlety."

"What do you mean?"

"You watch me like a hawk, surely I'm not a suspect in your hunt." He said in jest, but I was serious.

"Everyone is on the list." I told him.

"That must be a long list." Obi-Wan does deadpan very well and I could not help but laugh. "I do not become weak at the knees like everyone else seems to, if that's what you are asking. The Jedi holds little interest for me."

"What about Amidala Naberrie?" I asked casually.

"She wishes to marry Anakin Skywalker, our families have been friends for years."

"Completely innocent, then?"

"Of course, what's the alternative?" Before I could answer, the black haired beauty Obi-Wan had been speaking to earlier, returned.

"Ben, come, I want you to make a toast in my honour."

"Your Highness, this is Qui-Gon Jinn." I bowed to the Prince of Coruscant.

"Welcome, Lord Jinn, I trust your visit has been informative." I didn't hear any sarcasm in his voice but I did get the feeling I was being mocked.

"Thank you, your Highness, it has."

"I'll be there in a minute, Xan." The Prince of Coruscant being dismissed by one of his own noblemen I had to laugh. What was even more surprising was that the prince smiled and left.

"Ben?"

"Yes, well, he had a pet rabbit called Benjamin when he was little, and apparently I look like him. My hair is the same colour as its fur." I grinned at the pet name.

"It's very… endearing." I told him.

"Oh, stop it, you're as bad as he is." He wasn't angry, just faintly amused. "Now if you will excuse me, my country needs me." It was a pleasure watching him walk away. His confident stride, the gentle sway of his hips and the flurry of his hair in the wind.

I didn't speak to Obi-Wan again that day, I saw him briefly later, stepping up into a carriage. The other occupant was hidden from view so I did not know with whom he rode. It could have been the Prince or perhaps Amidala or maybe someone I had yet to meet.

I mingled among the rich gathered and talked with them at length, but everything had suddenly become secondary to Obi-Wan. I barely knew him, and that was something I was going to change.

I attended two other functions that week but Obi-Wan was not present at either. I did not waste my time though; instead I spoke to the other guests who had become quite welcoming, especially since I had abandoned my questions about the Jedi. I talked to them as friends might and I asked them about Obi-Wan.

I was met with smiles. Everyone seemed to have something to say about him. He had a reputation of being the life of the party. His taste was impeccable it seemed and he always had a witty remark ready to lighten the mood. He was never too serious and always happy to listen. Did they really know him at all? Or just one facet?

It was at the second ball that someone revealed to me the mystery of Travin and his connection to Obi-Wan.

-

Travin's story as told to me by Lady Jezzie.

He arrived from the west, from where Obi-Wan comes from; he even spoke with the same accent as our young lord. He pretended to know people Obi-Wan had grown up with and shared false stories and gossip about them. They often sat together for hours talking. We have come to believe that Travin went to Dantooine and spied on Lord Kenobi's past friends.

You could see it happening, the way Obi-Wan looked at him, and it was obvious he was falling for him. And Travin let him believe the feelings were returned. He seemed genuine and very affectionate of Lord Kenobi. They spent more and more time together and we were pleased for Obi-Wan for he needed someone. Eventually, Travin started to spend the night.

I do not know what it was that eventually led Obi-Wan to realise Travin was lying, you'd have to ask him or your mister Travin if you like, but slowly or so it seemed, Obi-Wan became distant. Why he suddenly revealed Travin I don't know either, maybe he only suspected up to then and Travin had finally slipped enough to prove it without a doubt or maybe Travin did something else we don't know about. But when Obi-Wan did reveal Travin's treachery to us, it was quite a scene.

It was a large gathering, even people like Mundi were there; I believe you've already met him. Many of the rescued fallen were there, the Prince and of course most of the nobility. He wanted us to know, so Travin would be forced to retreat, to return to your embassy and hopefully back to Naboo, but he still remains.

It was the middle of summer, so it was still light outside despite the late hour, it was beautiful and warm that night. All the windows and doors were open and the ball had spilled out into the garden. I can still see it, even now; it is something difficult to forget.

Lord Kenobi called for silence and proposed a toast. He spoke softly and we listened. His speeches are usually something to be treasured and always interesting. I am glad I was there to hear it; he has a way with words, even in the face of betrayal.

"My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen and of course, your Majesty, Prince Xanatos, I call for silence now and raise a glass for our friends from Naboo, to those here and to those still left behind. Welcome friends and someone else I must mention to you. This man is truly brave, for he laughs in the face of his enemy, he risks all for his King, and he stands among us now, one of us…"

We all thought he meant the Jedi, but we were wrong because he went on to say,

"… But only through lying. He is a man of secrets and deceit. He betrayed us and fooled us all, none so more than I. This man is so brave that he risks my wrath perhaps that is why he chose me, because he knew despite my position I have no taste for vengeance and once I all was revealed to me I would do little even with the power I wield. So, Ladies and Gentlemen, raise your glasses to Travin, an enemy in our midst. Ah, Travin I see by your face, you wonder how I know, how you could have possibly slipped."

By this time everyone had moved away from Travin, disgusted by his presence, but Obi-Wan wasn't quite finished.

"I will not tell you. So you will have to go from here and constantly think of our time together, desperately trying to find your mistake."

Travin left and Obi-Wan walked, head held high, into the garden. We were all shocked; Travin had fooled us all. He had been so polite and considerate and he had seemed to love Obi-Wan. Lord Kenobi had been alone along time and when he finally found someone he turned out to be false, a personality designed and made to lure him in.

You be careful, Qui-Gon Jinn; he let Travin get away with it, but if you are planning the same thing, I suggest you stop now. Once burned. At least you're honest about who you are and why you have come to Beli'ay. You look relieved, Qui-Gon, but I am not finished yet. If Travin's betrayal was his bite, then his revenge was his poison.

He remained in Beli'ay, but now he lived at the Embassy, wore his own clothes and spoke like you with a Nabooan accent. Now when he sees people the Jedi rescued, he openly sneers. Before he had shown them compassion and offered a shoulder to cry on. It was only after his true nature was revealed did we realise he was only seeking information as you are, but he used his status as Lord Kenobi's 'friend' as a way to gain trust. He had used Obi-Wan. And after Obi-Wan took his freedom away, he intended to return the favour.

He wanted to humiliate Obi-Wan to such an extent he would be unable to show his face in polite society and as I'm sure you've noticed, the wealthy survive by being seen. We thrive on being admired and being envied. To hurt us you must take that from us, to shame us but it wasn't what Travin did that hurt Obi-Wan or at least I do not think so, I think in was that someone he loved and had said that they loved him could do such a thing.

Travin called him out. Before the Prince himself he demanded to defend his honour. Travin knew Obi-Wan couldn't say no, not only would he be seen as a coward if he did, there was also the consideration that many people wanted to see the spy bleed for deceiving them.

At dawn in the Duel Square they faced off against each other, their chosen weapons were swords. All noblemen are expected to be able to fence and Travin intended to humiliate Obi-Wan by showing up his lack of skill. He toyed with him. He reamed blow after blow onto Obi-Wan taunting him with words. He spoke of things that Obi-Wan had told him in confidence. He tried to make him look a fool and he was succeeding.

Many watched as Travin crept past Obi-Wan's defences, giving him a hundred tiny cuts, always pulling back, stretching the duel out. There were no tears in the young Lord's eyes, but I am doubtless when I say he shed many later.

Finally. when Travin held Obi-Wan's sword and Obi-Wan knelt at his feet, he pushed the blade of his own sword deep into Obi-Wan's shoulder and shouted for all of us to hear.

"That's where you belong, on your knees. You're nothing but the royal whore."

I think he would have killed Kenobi, if Prince Xanatos had not intervened. None of us realised he had been watching, however he was suddenly there at Obi-Wan's back, ordering Travin down.

"You've made your point, Travin," he said. "Nothing more will come of this." Travin left with a self-satisfied smile adorning he lips and Obi-Wan left with the help of Coruscant's future king.

Travin's words had been hurtful and malicious, his plan may have succeeded if not for the love that our Prince bears for young Obi-Wan. Xanatos is a good man and made it clear to us that Obi-Wan's position at Court would not change. For a time we saw little of Obi-Wan, but gradually he returned to us seemingly unchanged. I do suspect though, he carries new scars both on the outside and inside.

Do you understand now, Lord Jinn, what kind of man your assistant is and what he cost us? We, the Proud, yes we know what the poor call us, for all our rivalry and competition, we are friends. Some better than others, and sometimes we have falling outs, which is why we still duel here. After a duel is finished the matter can be considered settled and we return to how we were. We never kill each other. Travin betrayed these rules and almost cost us someone vitally important because of it. And now you, a man who seems to be in pursuit of Obi-Wan, brings back within our midst the very man who set out to destroy him.

-

I stopped taking Travin with me to places after that. I disliked him before but after I discovered what he had done, I could barely stand to be in his presence. Yet I couldn't help thinking that what he had done might be exactly what I planned to do? Guilt is a terrible thing to feel in my job and it was that which kept my dislike for my aide alight.

Guilt, yes I, Qui-Gon Jinn felt guilt. Why? It couldn't be possible I cared for the boy. I refused to examine my motives or feelings closely, in case it led me to abandoning my pursuit of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It was not until the next week that I saw Obi-Wan again at another ball. I was there before he arrived, so I was in a position to admire his entrance. It was not loud or flashy; he merely entered the room and heads turned. He had that effect. He was greeted kindly and I noticed that no one asked him to dance, which struck me as odd.

His eyes fixed upon me and then he started to walk towards me. I stood transfixed as he smiled at me and weaved in and out between the other guests on his way to my side.

"May I dance with you, Lord Jinn?" I swallowed suddenly desperate for a drink. Showing nothing of my surprise, or at least I hope I didn't, I replied,

"Is it allowed?" My voice was husky; half from lust and half by what I now suspect to have been guilt.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Before I could reply, he grabbed my hand and all I could do was follow, unresisting. I placed my hands on him, one on his waist and the other was held within his own warm hand. The touch was so intimate, that I could smell his scent, hear his whispered sigh and feel his warmth.

"I heard about Travin, I'm sorry Obi…"

"Shh, Qui-Gon. Not now." He moved closer to lay his cheek on my shoulder as he had done that first night. I looked around me and saw other couples dancing around us equally enraptured by their partners and the music. So I did what he bade and held my tongue, holding him close, my eyes closed and my mind empty of everything but that moment with him.

I look back at that dance now and smile, glad to have the memory and glad that I had enough sense to relish every moment stolen from the world, every moment with him.

-

"Tell me about yourself, Obi-Wan, tell me about where you were born." He tensed when I asked about his home, but tried to hide it by taking a sip of his wine.

"I was born in Dantooine, west of here. It's beautiful there; hills and valleys covered in woods and farm land and scattered amongst it there are small villages or the occasional estate with a large manor house and sometimes a castle's still intact and lived in.

"I lived on the out skirts of the largest town with my parents and my brother. We use to play in the caves high on the slopes. It use to scare our parents, but we did it anyway. We enjoyed it."

"Why did you come here?" I asked him, as he had clearly loved it in Dantooine.

"You know why. My father was an important man at Court and would spend weeks away from us to attend the King. When I was twelve and my brother fifteen, we were all to go together to see the capital, as my father had been summoned because of what was happening in Naboo with Palpatine.

"I became ill and could not make the journey, but my parents had to leave. The doctors did not expect me to survive, but my parents could not stay. As it turns out my whole family was killed by a group of highwaymen. And I pulled through. I took my father's place." Years had past since Obi-Wan's loss, but still his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"When your father was alive, he was still able to return to Dantooine sometimes. Do you ever go back to visit?"

"I still own land and buildings up there," he explained, "But there are too many memories."

"I'm sorry."

"It was along time ago." He had not let anyone this near fearing what would happen and then when he finally had given in, it had been to a man like Travin. "Tell me about yourself, Qui-Gon."

"Well, I'm no nobleman. I achieved my rank by joining the army and eventually being recruited by the NIA. It was different when I was younger, as Palpatine had not yet gained power." Careful, you may say something treasonous. "Then the Jedi appeared eight years ago. I was fascinated by him and luck would have it when Palpatine called me before him and assigned me Tracker. It was a great honour." Even to my own ears I didn't sound convinced. "That was three years ago."

"No family?"

"My parents died a few years ago. I had no siblings and no, I have never been married if that is what you were asking."

"It wasn't, but it's interesting to know." We were interrupted by an eager youth who was fidgeting from foot to foot in his nervousness.

"May I dance with you, Lord Jinn?" I looked at Obi-Wan.

"Go ahead." I led the young man to the dance floor and we immediately got swept into the music and the crowd.

"Do you not wish to dance with Lord Kenobi?" I asked.

"Of course, but people do not ask him, he's the one to do the asking."

"Why is that?" I was interested and the boy didn't seem to mind discussing another man.

"Respect. What Travin did was a terrible thing."

"Maybe he wants to be asked." I suggested.

"No, before when people asked he always said no, but a few weeks after being asked he would return the invitation. It was then that people got their dance."

"What about now?"

"He is a friend to us all and is not to be toyed with." Was that another warning not to hurt Obi-Wan or was it a truth passed around the nobles in respect for young Kenobi? The dance ended and the next began, this time with a new partner.

The evening was ending and the final dance was about to start. I walked up to Obi-Wan, bowed low and asked him to dance. There were gasps from the others around him, but he smiled and held his hand out to me. I took it and led him to the centre of the dance floor where we would be obscured from view from the watchers by the other dancing couples.

"That was brave," he deadpanned.

"I was in the army you know. I know no fear," I replied and we continued to dance.

"Are you attending Lady Vant's dinner next Tuesday?"

"I am," I said close to his ear.

"So am I. Perhaps we could go together." I didn't let my surprise show. I did, however let my smile through.

"I'd like that."

"I'm staying in my town house. Travin knows where it is."

"I shall see you then."

"Good bye, Qui-Gon." And before the music ended, he slipped from my arms and made his way to the door. I remained to say my farewells and wish people a good night, but my thoughts were already at Lady Vant's dinner. He had asked me to attend with him. Did it mean to him what it meant to me?

Yes it did.

-

I didn't find Obi-Wan's home by asking Travin. I wanted to keep him away from Obi-Wan. Instead, I asked one of the Ladies who had become quite encouraging of my advances towards Coruscant's young Lord. Obi-Wan was the most eligible bachelor in Coruscant, very rich and powerful; he was also, as I've already said, considered to be a bit of a fool with exquisite taste. Funny thing is, whenever I thought of him, these things never entered into my mind. When I had started, all I saw was a target and I subscribed to the common opinion of him, but after meeting him, all my preconceptions of him were thrown out the window along with all my well thought out plans.

He became someone to be pursued for other reasons; not money, fame, power or the elusive Jedi, but because he seemed to understand me in a way no one else had ever dared to try. We were both loners who wore masks. He did not seem a fool to me and didn't treat me like a vindictive killer, and the best part was that there was no big secret to tell. He would not wake up one day and discover I was an investigator for the NIA. He already knew, everybody knew.

I arrived a little early, dressed in my finest suit and best carriage. I had found a local coachman to drive instead of one from the embassy - with Nabooans you can never be sure who is a spy and who is just a citizen doing their job. Palpatine had eyes everywhere. I wanted my movements to be unknown by him unless I was the one to disclose them to him in one of my reports.

"You're early." Obi-Wan stood at the top of the staircase that led to his front door. He was dressed in yet another jewelled waistcoat and coat.

"You're stunning." He blushed and I was glad I had dared to say something so obvious.

"Shall we go?" he asked, amused by my staring. I smiled to him and mock bowed, opening the carriage door as I did so.

"Your carriage awaits, my Lord." He giggled. It was so endearing and instantly reminded me how young he really was. I do not mean too young for an old fool like me to pursue or too young to shoulder the responsibilities that he had. No, he was just younger than he seemed. The position he held was common for a man of his age, but he had had it for many years now. He hid well behind the mask of nobility, the mask of indifference. His family had always been one of the most powerful in the kingdom and for half of his life he had been the sole member.

He had been vulnerable, so he was forced to grow up quickly. He was still young and knew all the strains of age. He was younger than the Prince but was far stronger. I admired him. The money he had was his family's, yet he was a self made man much like myself; alone in this world, discovering everything for ourselves.

"No brooding."

"Pardon?" I was startled out of my day dream by my companions words and his scowl.

"You were brooding."

"How can you tell, we barely know each other?"

"I can tell." He was right, we had known each other a short while and already could read each other so well. He could see behind my black mask and I behind the feelings he apparently wore on his sleeve. I took his hand in my own and squeezed it releasing the tension. The investigator in me however had not completely disappeared; in a distant corner of my mind I noticed calluses on his hand, hard skin put there by wielding a sword.

I pushed the thought away, the younger members of the rich families passed their time fencing with each other as well as playing a game called racketball and horse riding. The calluses were surely from that, surely…

It amazes me now how far I had already fallen for him by that time. I held his had and he held mine and I was happy just to sit there in his presence. He had already changed me and I him or , least I like to think I had.

With the silence still unbroken, the coachman pulled up to another house similar to Obi-Wan's on the outside, but several streets away. A footman opened the door and we stepped out. The front door to the house was open, so we climbed the steps together and entered.

The room was dimly lit and much smaller than the great halls I had seen for the last couple of weeks. A long narrow table that was set with eighteen places ran the length of the room. Great wooden chairs surrounded it and a chandelier covered in candles and crystal illuminated it. I say the halls were bigger, but the room was by no means small. There was plenty of room left around the huge table for half a dozen people to mill around talking.

We were barely noticed as we arrived, except for a few polite nods, nor were we announced, as this was an informal dinner among friends. Travin had managed to get me invited by using my knowledge as bait. I had essentially invited myself, however there was a place setting for me and I noticed with pleasure, that I was opposite Obi-Wan. As we waited for the other guests, Obi-Wan and I joined one of the small groups and talked about benign, uninteresting things.

When we finally sat down for out meal, the real 'fun' began or, more accurately, the questions began. I smiled, teased and flirted my way through it, learning little and giving away even less. I noticed everything. I had not yet forgotten my primary goal and my reason for being in Coruscant. I noticed which guests became excited by certain information, who corrected me on facts, some of which I deliberately got wrong. And I noticed Obi-Wan, who once again seemed bored. He was not even making fun of the topic of conversation, as he usually does. I remembered the conversation I had overheard at the garden party. He hated everyone's over reaction to the Jedi. Was that a tactic to divert suspicion or did he really think that way?

Once again I was examining the Jedi closer than I had before my visit to Coruscant. This man, who ever he was, did he do what he did for the glory or did he loath the attention? Did he want the world to know his identity but was unable to show himself or was he glad of his secret identity? These were all very interesting questions, each with staggering consequences.

If he really wanted the world to know, he would wave it under my nose, but in such a fashion I may not notice. If he wished to forever remain hidden, he may give up the cause completely if he knew I was close and then I would never find him. I had to be stealthy and notice every detail. If he gave me a clue, I had to be able to recognise it for what it was.

Eventually the conversation turned to other matters and private conversations broke out around the table. Looking across the table I saw Obi-Wan had cheered up and was talking animatedly, chatting to the young lady next to him. Obi-Wan and I were sat at the end of the table with the host as its head. Obi-Wan to his right in recognition of Lord Kenobi's position and I to his left. Keep your enemies close.

Lord Vant turned to me, seeing Obi-Wan otherwise engaged, and we began to discuss the political situation in both Naboo and Coruscant. Soon Obi-Wan abandoned his conversation with the young noblewomen and joined in. It was the most adult and fun conversation I had had since arriving. They were not afraid to say what they thought, even if it went against their king. Freedom of speech without being treason; a novelty for me.

All too soon the evening came to a close and we all in turn left. When Obi-Wan and I left, I noticed two carriages waiting.

"I'm going on to see the Skywalkers, so I asked my coachmen to pick me up, I hope you do not mind." I was disappointed, but I understood that he had responsibilities, just as I did.

"Of course not." He must have seen my disappointment though and went on to say,

"I'll be back early Monday. Drop by around midday so we can have lunch and pit our wits against each other with a game of chess. Do you play?"

"Yes, I do, and I shall look forward to it."

"Until then." He got into his carriage and I into mine. I had a weekend to waste or a weekend to plan, depending on how I looked at it. A weekend to waste. I needed a break to gather my knowledge to all that I had learnt and let it sink in. I would write a report and have it away by Saturday, leaving me with Sunday to spend looking forward to Monday.


	5. Our Courtship Part 2

Chapter 4 – Our Courtship Part Two

"Qui-Gon. Welcome."

I had arrived at Obi-Wan's home a little late. As I had left the embassy, Travin had cornered me, asking questions, bringing unimportant matters to my attention and in general just nosing around. It had taken all of my patience not to simply brush the other man aside. Travin may be my subordinate but he could get word back to King Palpatine if it seemed I wasn't doing my job correctly.

"I apologise for being late. Something came up at the embassy."

"Perfectly alright and totally understandable. You're a busy man with lots of responsibilities." Obi-Wan paused for a moment before gesturing to a wing chair. "Please, won't you sit down?"

"Thank you." I sunk into the offered chair. It fitted my form perfectly.

"Would you like a drink? Tea?"

"Please, it would be a kindness." Obi-Wan spoke quietly to the servant who had shown me in and had remained in the room. At his master's words he bowed and left us, closing the door as he went.

"How goes the investigation?" I hesitated before answering, trying to determine Obi-Wan's motives for the question. He sat opposite me and seemed politely interested.

"I have a few leads, but nothing I can talk about." I felt as if I should say something else so I added, "Sorry."

"That's alright. I wouldn't expect you to talk about it, really. But one thing I'm sure you can answer for me though; how much longer do you think you'll be in Coruscant?"

"I really don't know. It could be months or I could leave tomorrow if there was a sighting of the Jedi in Naboo. I have to go where he is suspected of being." As I spoke the words, Obi-Wan seemed saddened, but whether it was because I could leave at any time or because I could be in Beli'ay for a long time, I wasn't sure.

"The I better make the most of it while you are still here." Obi-Wan smiled at me. However before he could speak again, we were interrupted by the return of his servant.

"Thank you Bant, you may go, I'll serve Lord Jinn."

The hot tea was placed on a small table by Obi-Wan. On the tray I could see a plate piled high with cakes and cookies and nestled under a cup was Obi-Wan's afternoon mail. I surreptitiously tried to see the letter as Obi-Wan poured the tea; interested to see who he had received correspondence from.

"Can't curb that curiosity can you?"

"Sorry." I felt myself blush at being caught.

"Don't be, it's your job. If you weren't so curious you probably wouldn't be the investigator that you are."

"You're not angry?" I was genuinely surprised, as my presence in Coruscant had created little else.

"Of course not. People should never pretend to be something they are not."

"I quite agree." I took the cup of piping hot tea offered to me and took a sip. It was an interesting blend and I told him so.

"It comes from Dantooine."

"Where you were born." Obi-Wan smiled brightly at my remembrance of his place of birth.

"Yes, that's right."

We began a game of chess after we had eaten which lasted well into the afternoon. We laughed and chatted as we played, both of us making tactical errors in our silliness. I enjoyed it enormously. I already knew Obi-Wan had a quick wit and lighthearted nature and I basked in it all that afternoon. I think he enjoyed it also, the opportunity to be free of the assumptions made about him in court. He was clearly an intelligent man; he had taken over his family's estate at a young age and had learnt to manage all that his father had left him, become a valued member of court in his own right and beat me at a game I considered myself good at. He was friendly with me in a way I think he hadn't managed before. To me, he was not Lord Kenobi, he was Obi-Wan.

"The day has flown by, Qui-Gon. You are indeed good company and a worthy adversary."

"And you, my Lord, are a considerate host. And as for the game, I insist upon a rematch."

"I'd like that," He said and smiled that smile again. We sat silently for a while, unsure how to proceed and as always it was Obi-Wan that saved us, as he is of course the perfect gentleman.

"I am returning home to my estate on Thursday for the weekend. I would be honoured if you would accompany me and see my home." The young Lord would not look me in the eye and I found his sudden shyness strangely endearing.

"It would not be an inconvenience?" I asked.

"No." He was certainly keen for me to see his home and in all honesty I was eager to see it. "I mean, that is to say, your presence would be welcome."

"I wouldn't want to be in the way. An old man such as myself." I was excited, however, that did not mean I could not tease him.

"Of course, please come Qui-Gon, you're not old, very handsome in fact and able and I'm sure you wouldn't be in the way…" Obi-Wan seemed to pull back for a second and frowned, he then looked at me from the sides of his eyes in serious contemplation. The look clearly said 'you're making fun of me aren't you?' I smiled. The look become sly and calm but it was nice to know I could have such an effect on the usually unflappable man.

"It is my house, after all. My rules."

"Your rules? Such as?" I played along and unfortunately it was my folly. The smile I received after I had spoken was not one I had seen before. It was mischievous and had the look of a spider with a fly in its web.

"You'll only find out if you come, won't you?"

Oh yes, I was the fly and I knew I would enjoy being caught.

-

We stood together at the door, both of us reluctant to part and eager for the weekend to arrive. We chatted, putting off the inevitable.

"I must go," I finally said, not want to leave at all. "We both have business to attend to."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. We must both do our kings' bidding. Go find your Jedi, Qui-Gon. I will see you Thursday." He was the only person I had encountered in Coruscant who encouraged success in my search. The others expressed interest but did not want me to find my elusive foe. Obi-Wan only saw it as my duty not a personal attack on his country.

"Good bye, Obi-Wan." I had reached the bottom of the steps when I heard him call me back.

"Qui-Gon?" I turned to see him standing in the doorway looking down at me.

"Yes?"

"There is a performance of the Endor Opera tonight, will you go with me? Please."

"I would like nothing better. I shall return later." We did part then and this time it was eager, knowing in a few short hours we would again see each other. The time until then I would spend with Travin; after all I had to be seen to be doing my job.

Travin behaved as normal but I could tell he was watching me closely. He knew the approach King Palpatine had chosen for us was a slow process that required patience. Still that didn't mean we could sit back and wait. We had to work.

Travin and I went back on the streets for an hour or two, visiting taverns and bars, familiarising ourselves with the people. Any one of them could have been within the Jedi League. By that time I was still keen to catch the Jedi, though I hoped it would take a long time so I could remain in Beli'ay for a while. I liked it in Coruscant's capital city. I liked the people, their freedom, their beauty and their ways. I liked the feeling that was always in the air. I loved that place because it wasn't Naboo and because there was someone who understood me.

-

When we returned to the embassy I locked myself in my rooms, wanting to keep Travin away while I got ready for the evening's concert. I did not wear my usual black. I was tired of the image; I wanted to look different, so when Obi-Wan looked at me he wasn't constantly reminded who I was. I chose a stylish blue waistcoat with a matching frock coat. My cravat that night was pure silk instead of my usual dull, rough cotton. Simple but elegant. The blue of my clothes was dark like the night sky and my jewels like the stars. Still dark and mysterious but no longer an NIA agent.

I put a diamond clip in my hair allowing half of it to blow free. I put on a heavy coat trimmed with gold. I admired myself in my mirror and smiled. I opened the door to my rooms and there stood Travin, waiting in the corridor.

"Going out, sir?" His tone was not respectful and implied something I did not wish to discuss at that moment.

"Yes," was all I said and walked past him. He followed me down the hall.

"Sir, do I need to remind you why we are here?"

"No."

"I beg to differ, sir. We are here for the Jedi, not for your personal enjoyment." I stopped walking and turned on him abruptly.

"I suggest you think carefully about what you say next. I was ordered to infiltrate the Proud of Coruscant, which is exactly what I have done, to the extent that they invite me to events without you bullying them into it. They do not trust you, Travin and for that reason I will succeed where you have failed. Now was there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Good." I left him standing helplessly in the corridor while I made my way to Obi-Wan's townhouse in a carriage I had hailed after I had stormed out of the embassy.

"What happened to your private carriage, Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan stood waiting for me on the pavement as the taxi pulled up to his house.

"Nothing. You getting in?" I barely noticed the odd look he gave me as he got in next to me.

"Are you alright, Qui-Gon?"

"Why?" I still cannot believe what he did next. He actually laughed and reached out for my hand

"I can tell." He had spoken those words to me before and at their reminder the tension drained from me and I smiled too. He knew what to say to me. We had known each other for such a short time, yet it was as if he had known me forever.

"I had an argument with Travin."

"Ah," Was all he said.

The carriage continued on to our destination and I realised Obi-Wan must have told the driver where to go when I had been distracted by my anger.

"What was your argument about?" The question surprised me at first because he had not asked it straight away. He continued to look out the window and even when I answered he did not turn to face me.

"He believes I am being distracted."

"Are you?" At the time, I thought I heard a touch of melancholy in his voice, but now I am not sure. He refused to look at me, so I could not see his ever-telling eyes.

"Quite possibly."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I was doing my duty." I knew it was the wrong answer as soon as I said it. He flinched and became so tense that even in the dark I could see the strain in his body.

"That's what I was afraid of." It was a whisper, almost inaudible over the rattling of the carriage wheels over the cobbled streets.

"I'm not Travin, Obi-Wan." When I said those words he finally turned to look at me and I was once again struck by the youth of his features. And in that moment he allowed my to see the age of his experience in his eyes.

"We shall see." The rest of the journey was silent, but he held my hand tightly and sat as close to me as he could get. I could feel his leg pressed up against my own and the heat of his body made me shiver, its warmth making me acutely aware of the cool evening air.

-

It took us a little over half and hour to cross the city and arrive at the Duchess Theatre. The place was a huge round building surrounded by carriages and market stalls. Inside, I was struck dumb by its sheer beauty and finery. Obi-Wan and I were led to Lord Kenobi's private box that overlooked the grand theatre, which was already full of people. The stage was hidden behind a velvet curtain. The roof of the theatre was painted like the sky filled with angels watching the audience as they in turn watched the stage.

Gold leaf was used in excess overemphasising the country's wealth and power. I suddenly felt out of my depth surrounded by these people, who knew such glamour that I could barely dream of and only now was beginning to see. These were good people, despite what Palpatine said to the Nabooan people. They may be rich and over-privileged but their compassion was great and I was here to find a man hidden within their midst who embodied everything I hoped one day Naboo would be.

My nemesis was the Jedi, the one I had always dreamed of catching. Yet suddenly I was at a loss to explain how such a man of morals had become the man I most wanted to see imprisoned. When had I become the man I vowed never to be; a man like Palpatine.

I looked at Obi-Wan, who had removed his coat and now sat in one of the three chairs. He wore a forest green suit much like my own. He looked at me expectantly but I was unable to speak, to say the words I was thinking and I dared not voice the thoughts in my head that were beginning to come clear. The idea of betraying my country had not entered my head; I would do my duty. Standing there though, I was starting to question that duty and pledge I had made to my king.

"Sit down, Qui-Gon, and take off your coat." I did what he said, still stunned into silence. "It is not all that it appears to be, Qui-Gon, all that glitters…"

I nodded, hardly able to understand what he was saying. As soon as I thought I had seen everything this country could offer, something else was revealed to me. And the Jedi was here, amongst it all. I thought of the poor; did they suffer so the Proud could have all this? As ever, Obi-Wan knew what I was thinking.

"We are not bad people, Qui-Gon, despite our money. Your King condemned the rich of Naboo as traitors but nothing is that simple. The seats at the front of the house are not the best but they are cheap and reserved for the poor. Art should not know wealth. There are other theatres in Beli'ay, less grand perhaps, but equally good in the quality of performers. Some of us, the Proud, try to make sure of that; the world is not an equal or fair place. I have long since tried and failed to make it different and instead I do what I can.

"They do not want handouts. We may be called the Proud but it is they who are proud. They do not really want our lives and if they can experience it from time to time in places like this theatre, then they are if not happy, at least not quite so bitter."

I didn't respond, wondering if he really believed what he said. Perhaps here it was true, because here everyone was free, even the poor. The Nabooan people had risen up and supported Palpatine to begin with, yearning to be free and for a time he seemed to promise that very dream. However when he rose to power, he twisted his words to mean something else.

Yes, in Coruscant poverty still existed and although they half-envied the rich and did not trust them, they did not loathe them the same way the Nabooans had come to hate those in Naboo. What made it worse in my home was that they were not even allowed to express their anger; instead they were tried for treason and executed.

The lights began to dim and the waiting audience fell silent as the soulful music of the Endor Opera filled the air. I watched the whole performance unable to breath. This feeling was the same as it was everywhere. Music; it could touch places unseen by men and it could convey meaning without saying a word.

There was a reception after the performance but we did not attend, choosing something more private instead. We walked along the banks of the river that ran through Coruscant. It was the largest river in the country and Beli'ay was built at its mouth. The capital city had been built mainly on the eastern shore, however, in recent years as the population grew, it had spilled over to the opposite bank. Ahead of where we walked I could see one of the four bridges that crossed its vastness. It was nothing more than a shadow in the dark, nevertheless it was still an architectural wonder to behold.

We stopped for a time, looking over the water, leaning on the railings. We laughed like mischievous schoolboys. It was nearing two in the morning by the time we returned to Obi-Wan's home.

"Thank you for going with me, Qui-Gon."

"It was my pleasure."

"I look forward to this weekend."

"As do I." The awkwardness of leaving never arose as Obi-Wan kissed me. I had not been expecting it and had been ready to mumble my goodbye and go back to the embassy. His touch was delicate but sure. His hand came up and tangled in my hair as the kiss became more passionate. My own hands weren't idle and found their way under his coat to snake around his waist.

"Come in?" he whispered into my ear. I pulled away enough to look at him, to see his eyes. I didn't speak, only nodded. He took my hand lightly, as if he was afraid I would fade if he held on too tight. The house was warm and lit by a few burning candles, making his skin look darker, or was that a blush? He took me upstairs and there I stayed until the next morning.

-

I had a late breakfast with Obi-Wan before heading back to the embassy and Travin's inevitable questions. I had enjoyed the night with Obi-Wan and looked forward to more of the same at the weekend.

I did not see Obi-Wan on Wednesday and on Thursday, as I was packing, I received a note from Lord Kenobi.

_Dear Qui-Gon,_

_I must apologise, for something has arisen concerning my business investments and I must attend a meeting to settle some dispute, so I will be unable to go to my home today. If you still wish to accompany me, I am leaving tomorrow morning, instead. I hope you can forgive my delaying our trip, I do however, continue to look forward to having you to myself for a weekend._

_Yours, Obi-Wan._

I was a little disappointed that out trip was delayed, but it was only for a day. I hadn't told Travin who I was to spend the weekend with, however, he knew I was due to leave today. I've always been careful with my work and who I work with and I knew Travin could soon get out of hand and report something to Palpatine. Obi-Wan's note gave me the perfect opportunity. I had promised Lady Naberrie I would pay her a visit and it was a promise I could now fulfil. It was business, so inevitably Travin was required, it would also prove to him I had not been distracted.

When I told Travin what I intended, he seemed to smile with glee. He hated the people of Coruscant and the only people he hated more were the Fallen and their rescuer. Amidala Naberrie was a true traitor in his eyes; she was a blood relative to the king and should be loyal. He was going to enjoy her interrogation. I did not wish to take him, Amidala was already distrustful of me, and his presence was not going to improve that, but to save myself I needed him there. I had long ago learnt self-preservation and with Naboo's King, it was the most valuable of skills.

-

We arrived a little after eleven. The Skywalker stately home was several miles outside of the capital and took over an hour by horse and carriage. I was glad for the journey's time, it gave me a chance to plan what I was going to say, and I could also brief Travin on what I wanted of him. Our reception at the house was welcoming enough, but Amidala's greeting was nothing if not cold.

"Greetings Lady Naberrie. I said I would talk to you soon and here I am."

"So I see," she said. "Won't you sit down?" Lord Skywalker had brought Travin and myself to Amidala, who had been in the garden. We sat together in the middle of the lawn on chairs shaded by an awning. Anakin Skywalker was nowhere is sight though I was sure he would turn up sooner or later.

"Ask you questions, Lord Jinn and then be gone."

"What can you tell me about the Jedi?" There was no point in beating about the bush; she knew why I had come to see her.

"Not his identity, because I do not know it. He is brave beyond any other man and he is compassionate."

"How tall was he, weight, height, age? Anything, please."

"I will tell you nothing." Her jaw was set and her eyes flashed defiance and victory. I had hoped not to use the King's threat, however, she left me with no other choice.

"King Palpatine told me to remind you that you still have family in Naboo."

"He wouldn't dare." I didn't say anything to that. I didn't need to. I kept my face neutral and sipped the cool water a servant had brought me as she settled with herself what she already knew.

"I don't know much, I swear." Her voice was no longer cold; it had changed to beseeching. "He was average height, I guess, muscular. I never saw his face, but from what I could see his were his eyes and his hands. His skin was smooth like a young man's. I only saw him at night, but I think his eyes were green."

"Tell me of your escape."

"Not much to tell. I'm sure you already know how he got me out of my home. After that he moved me around a lot, never longer than a couple of hours in one place. And it wasn't always him moving me; sometimes it was League members. Once the search died down, my journey for the coast began. We only stopped to change the horses."

"Did any one else travel with you?"

"Yes, two other escapees. Ric Olie and Sei Taria, I believe." I searched my memory for the names. They had been rescued three weeks and two months, respectively, before Amidala, which meant they had been in Theed all that time, or at least nearby. I remembered Olie had been rescued from Bondomeer, Naboo's most southern region.

Throughout the questioning Travin had remained silent, as I had instructed him to do. I had said he was only to speak if she proved difficult which she had not, however there was one thing that puzzled me and obviously Travin also, because finally he asked, "It is rumoured you are engaged to Lord Skywalker's son, Anakin. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"But you have just met."

"Love is a many splendoured thing. You may question love when it looks you in the eye, but we could not." I thought of Obi-Wan then, I now know why, of course, and to you I'm sure it is obvious. My duty would not allow me to love him, except my heart and soul had been screaming at me from the beginning to accept it and embrace it. I did not listen then and when I finally did, somehow it had become to late.

Travin and I spent lunch with the Skywalkers and once the questions were out of the way, the atmosphere was much more relaxed. Amidala and Anakin did indeed seem very much in love and for that I envied them.

The journey back to the capital was spent in deep concentration. Amidala had said she was moved around a lot, which meant either the Jedi had more collaborators than suspected or he simply owned a lot of property in Naboo. Either way finding the people or the property was going to be difficult. There was no way to check and interviewing everyone in Theed was impossible not to mention a waste of time since the League members were not going to admit to treason and join the Fallen of the block.

A solution to what I should do so that I could move forward in my investigation had not been found by Friday morning. I was sure Amidala would know something of help but the Jedi had been just as careful with her. I was only left with continuing to worm my way into the heart and soul of Coruscant's nobility, something I was having a success at even though it had yet to give me any leads. I knew it was only a matter of time before I was called back to Naboo because of another Jedi rescue, or the King would become impatient. The question was, which would happen first?

Friday morning came quickly and with it my excitement returned making me forget about the laborious problem I was faced with in my Jedi pursuit. Perhaps forget is too strong a word, though it was certainly pushed to the far reaches of my mind.

Obi-Wan sent a carriage for me, which arrived at the embassy at 10am; it took little time to load my belongings onto it and to give my instructions to Travin. I wanted to keep him busy while I was away so I asked him to write a report and compile everything we had learnt so far. He could, if he wished to, question some more of the locals but he was to leave the nobility to me.

Obi-Wan smiled at me as he got into the carriage beside me. I had barely noticed the journey from the embassy to his townhouse. I was looking forward to our time together and could hardly keep still. He sat down next to me and before he settled into his seat I reached out and brought our lips together in a lustful kiss. He seemed a little dazed when I pulled away, even though he was still smiling. I guess he was pleased.

It only took a couple of hours to reach Obi-Wan's manor house. It was outside the capital, like many others I had seen and attended balls at. It was large, especially for one man, but it had been the Kenobi Hall for generations. It was not the family home in Dantooine, but it was a home away from home, close to the capital and the King. In recent years, ever since Obi-Wan's family had been killed, the house had become the main seat of power of the Kenobi legacy. Obi-Wan was important and needed by his country; he was unable to live in his childhood home, so he lived in Kenobi Hall.

We arrived in time for lunch and enjoyed a picnic in the shade of a great oak. It was very hot that day, I remember, and extraordinary beautiful. The house's grounds were stunning, a lovingly attended garden with terrace and patio area gave way to natural rolling grassland, a lake ideal for swimming and acres of woodland and hillside.

"Do you like it here, Qui-Gon?" he asked me. I had had a quick tour of the house when we arrived which in of itself was impressive. A vast library, a grand hall, dining room, numerous sitting rooms and Obi-Wan's study. I had yet to see my bedroom or find out if I would be sharing my host's room. And the grounds, the grounds I found to be very peaceful and I told him so.

"I'm glad. I have found that this place feels just as much like home as Dantooine."

"I would very much like to see your home there, too." He laughed.

"Yes, so would I, but I am afraid that time will not permit."

"That may change," I reminded him.

"Yes." He suddenly seemed so sad; his green eyes dulled and the smile disappeared. I did not ask what it was that troubled him so all of a sudden and now I wish that I had. Looking back I could guess; perhaps he knew I would leave soon, or perhaps he began to suspect my motives or maybe it was even more closely connected to the Jedi. I will say, though, is that from that moment that sadness remained for the rest of our courtship. If there were not so much of my story left to tell, I would linger here and tell you the reason I have since learnt. But alas, there is not time and I fear anything I would tell you would ruin the story that remains to be told.

We spent that weekend together both days and nights. We rode and strolled through his lands, exploring woods and hills. We swam in the lake and made love in the open air on its bank. We read together, cuddled close under blankets even when it was too warm to do so, enjoying the excuse to have to be close to each other.

We spoke of unimportant things, literature, the arts, music, and theatre and never once did we talk about our duties; the Jedi or the Coruscant court. We did however speak of past things. Obi-Wan finally told me little about Travin and I told him the embarrassing episode I had with too much alcohol and a man named Mace Windu, a guard of Palpatine.

"Do you enjoy your work, Qui-Gon?" the question was a surprise to me as we had spent the weekend avoiding the subject. It was Sunday afternoon and that evening Kenobi Hall would host a royal ball of its own.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Why?" I suppose it was a fair enough question with an easy enough answer.

"Because I love the chase." I said, "To have an opponent as cunning and devious as the Jedi is a rare thing. I love a challenge."

"As do I, But Qui-Gon, from what I understand, you have never gotten close." Spoken by any one else I may have become angry, yet coming from Obi-Wan, his innocent desire to know me better, it was just a question like any other.

"That is true, except one day he will make a mistake and I intend to be around when he does."

"For the glory?" For an instant he appeared not to understand me at all. I looked at him and saw the usual curiosity, the sadness that had yet to leave his eyes and something else; his eyes seemed to beg me for an answer that would ease a pain in him I did not know the name of.

"I wish to see his face and finally know my opponent. I have been pursuing him for some years now and in a way I know him very well and he is like an old friend. Since coming to Coruscant and talking to his 'fans' I have really began to appreciate him for what he is."

"Do you agree with his cause then?"

"To say yes it is treason, so of course my answer is no, however that does not mean I do not understand his reasons."

"That sounds like a yes to me. You are safe with me, Qui-Gon, I shall not betray your trust." All at once the sadness that had lurked in his eyes was all I could see in the stormy green depths.

"What is it Obi-Wan?"

"You will leave me soon." I had nothing to say to that because it was true. Something in the way he spoke said to me 'please, do not believe me.'

The day rolled on and evening soon arrived and with it came music, laughter and dancing. It was easily the most splendid ball I had attended. Kenobi Hall was rich in appearance and its owner a connoisseur of style. There were many lords and ladies in attendance including the Skywalkers, and Amidala even talked to me and asked me to dance with her. It seemed the good humour of the host spread to everyone. Once again I only saw it as an act, it did not seem like Obi-Wan, and yet it did enough for people to believe it.

I spent the ball a respectful distance from Obi-Wan but come nighttime when all the guests had left, I caught him up in my arms and we danced around the empty hall, just us to the music of silence. The light was dimmed and the candles that still burned flickered in a gentle draft. We danced until the sun began to rise above the horizon and then I took him by the hand and led him upstairs where we stayed until it was time to leave, time to return to the real world where I am a Naboo agent and he, a lord of the enemy.

-

After that weekend things returned to how things were before. We saw each other often and spent nights together but back in the city things were different. I had Travin to consider and Obi-Wan, well Obi-Wan had other things to consider.

We became a couple in the eyes of the upper society. When one of us was invited, so was the other. With the understanding we would be going together, which we did, there was a little resentment from some fearing I would do as Travin did. I had not lied to them as to why I was there, so their disapproval was restricted to a few ambiguous comments and some hostile glances. Obi-Wan noticed, of course, but paid them no mind. Prince Xanatos, however, was another story. He was Obi-Wan's closest friend and it was at a royal banquet that he pulled me aside for a quiet word.

"What are your intentions?" he asked me bluntly.

"I don't understand," I said, making it clear I had no interest in the conversation.

"Do not play games with me, Jinn. I see how he looks at you." Those few words made me suddenly very interested in what he had to say.

"How? How does he look at me?"

"Careful Jinn, I will not hesitate to send you home in a coffin if you do something… foolish." With that threat he left my side smiling and laughing as he went, greeting his guests. Throughout that evening I studied Obi-Wan, trying to see what Xanatos was talking about. How did he look at me?

By evening's end I was no wiser. We left together as we always did. What was in his eyes? There, suddenly something was there. Lust? Happiness? Love? Yes, denial is an amazing thing. Of course it was not love and of course I did not return such feelings. It was preposterous. He was my contact to the nobility, nothing more. Nothing more.

Three days later, I received the worst news possible. There had been another Jedi rescue. I sent a short note to Obi-Wan explaining; I had not seen him since the banquet due to some court business that required his attention, so the news that I must leave was twice as bitter. The day we knew was coming had arrived. I was going home and I did not even have time to say goodbye in person.


	6. My Mistake, His Suffering

Chapter 5 – My Mistake, His Suffering

I, of course, was not there when it happened. I did question the Guards and witnesses later, though, and got a full account, which I will now tell you.

It happened in Otoh, a small town in Gunga. Two horses pulled a cart carrying five prisoners. The cart was being taken to the execution block. The people on that cart had been found guilty in a legal court and had been rightfully sentenced. Spectators lined the route from the prison to the block. Some cheered, others threw rotten food, many were simply silent and sullen.

The cart itself was secure; the prisoners were tied to the railing and there were twelve Guards escorting them. At their destination, another six Guards waited along with a priest and the hooded executioner. It was broad daylight. Nothing could possible happen.

I'd laugh at the Guards' optimism if I were not so angered by their stupidity. The Jedi is clever and will always do what is not expected of him and we knew by then how much he enjoyed a challenge. Guards, witnesses, daylight, the last opportunity for the Fallen; I doubt the Jedi could resist it. In retrospect, it was only a matter of time before he did something so obvious.

There was a sound of breaking glass as windows were smashed in the houses' top floors surrounding one of the streets of the route. The League had picked the widest piece of road to attack. There was plenty of space between the road and the cart's escort to get a clear shot. At the sound of the smashed glass, the wagon stopped and the guards raised their weapons, not knowing what to expect.

Shots were fired and men went down. The bystanders cried out, women were screaming and people scattering causing chaos. More shots rang out and more of the Guards fell wounded or worse. Amongst the confusion, five masked men ran out of the crowd towards the cart. They drew their swords and fought their way to the prisoners. The Guards had little choice but to raise their own swords and try to beat off the new attack.

The Jedi League did not kill if they did not need to. My men were merely incapacitated; hit over the head, wounded in their legs or arms. The Jedi was there, I am sure of that. The one who appeared to be the leader pulled the Guard driving the cart into the crowd and took control and stopped the horses by pulling on the reins and. Seeing that they had control of the wagon, the other masked men scattered, leaving their victims dazed in the street.

The shooters, by this time, had already fled, disappearing into the crowd. The masked men ran behind the retreating cart still loaded with prisoners. Some Guards and newly arrived soldiers tried to give chase but the Jedi had chosen his retreat well. He and his men fled down a narrow alley, and from behind a large gate just within the alleyway a burning wagon was pushed, out blocking the path of those that pursued. They were all gone. The prisoners, the Jedi and his League, and the only thing they had left was a burning wagon and another message.

-

As I have said, I had not seen Obi-Wan for a few days before I left for Naboo. While I was still in Beli'ay we had continued to communicate through letters. Obi-Wan had not expected to be away long, however, one of his responsibilities was to attend the prince when Xanatos ordered it. I am not sure if it was an effort on Xanatos' part to try and keep Obi-Wan and I apart or just to try to talk some sense into his friend, but while I was still in the city, I received a letter from Obi-Wan telling me that Prince Xanatos had gone to his country home for a few days and once his business had been attended to, he would be joining him at the prince's request.

I left strict instructions with Travin to do nothing until he heard from me. I did not want the little spy to interfere with the nobility and ruin all my hard work. He had reluctantly agreed that I had made progress and would wait for further instructions. I left Coruscant as soon as I was able after hearing the news of the latest Jedi rescue and my thoughts were of Obi-Wan as I made my hasty arrangements. I realised my instructions to Travin had a lot to do with my desire to keep him away from the young lord. I feared that whatever Xanatos was telling Obi-Wan, Travin would only confirm by doing something in his usual insensitive manner.

The journey over the sea was calm and short this time. The wind and tides were in our favour. The coach ride to the Palace was less than enjoyable. Maul had been awaiting my arrival at the docks. He all but sneered at me as I descended the gangplank. He did not like me, nor did he trust me; he did not trust anyone, which was why Palpatine employed him.

"The King awaits your arrival." It was a polite order; I suspected it was Palpatine's exact words. Maul was rarely polite. It was not a request, either. I would go and Maul had been sent to make sure of it. If Maul bears the message, that in of itself is a warning.

I was not kept waiting, as was usual, which I will admit caused a spark of fear within me.

"Well?" The King stared at me intently.

"Do you wish to know about the new escape or Coruscant, your Majesty?"

"Both."

"Things go well in Beli'ay, Your Majesty. The Nobles are beginning to trust me and have started to open up."

"Amidala?"

"I have spoken to her. Once I reminded her of her other family here she became most keen to assist and tell me of her escape. I instructed her to think of some more and to contact the embassy if she thinks of anything more."

"Which she will."

"Of course." I paused a moment before going on with a different part of my investigation. "I have not yet had an opportunity to go to the scene of the latest escape, so I have nothing to say on that matter."

"It happened in the region of Gunga." My King told me. "Which is very close to the coast and to Coruscant. The voyage over the sea between them is less than a day. Whoever the Jedi is, he sees you as a threat, Qui-Gon, for that you must be congratulated. The Jedi knew he would be missed by you if he was gone, which is why he chose Gunga." Palpatine looked at me, licking his lips in thought, his eyes squinting a little in warning.

"Notice anyone gone for a couple of days, Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan.

"The Prince took several of his friends to the country. Someone could have easily lied and said they were attending when they were actually not."

"Do you have names?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Good. Be careful, Qui-Gon, I have received some distressing letters implying you may have been distracted from your task by a young lord. Is this true?"

Palpatine watched my reaction to his words and I tried not to show any. I knew who it was who had sent those letters, there was only one person; Travin. Many people in Naboo fear the King but they do not know the fear that is felt when those eyes bore into your own. They have never felt the icy cold stare and know that you could condemn your self with your next words.

"Distracted? No, the Lord you refer to is one of the more powerful noblemen. I am using him to get to the others who follow his lead." I had never lied to my King, yet it is something I found myself doing more and more. I had outlined my plans and action in a report that Palpatine undoubtedly read but he was a man of lies and liked to hear the words for himself to judge if there were lies within them.

"Very well, you may go."

I strolled from the room greatly relieved but unfortunately, Maul had followed me out.

"I am watching you, Lord Jinn," he growled. Maul is not as tall as I am, not many people are, but he is very good at intimidation. I was aware of his efforts it that task, and it angered me.

"You watch, Maul. There is nothing to see except a man doing his job. Good day to you." I loathed that man, yet he was not to be underestimated. He was dangerous even to a man such as myself. Palpatine had him on a leash but our King had been known to let the chain out a long way. Maul would bite quickly and painfully and in all honesty, most people never see it coming. I did not fear the King's rabid animal, but that did not mean I relished the idea of meeting him in a dark alley.

-

It didn't take long to get to Gunga, and Otoh, the town where the escape had occurred. It was right on the coast and was a fairly large fishing town. I went first to the prison where the Fallen had been held to await their execution. I didn't yet know the names of those who had escaped, nor their importance.

The prison was like many others in Naboo. It smelt of humans. The smell of fear and sweat mingled in the air with the smell of gunpowder and hay. It was filthy and over crowded. Every prison in Naboo was; a day did not go by without more prisoners and accused arriving.

The main entryway was wide, big enough for a horse and cart. The condemned were loaded onto the cart from within the prison. It was safer. The corridors were narrow and the doors thick, strong oak with iron bolts. Every window was barred, every door required a key and there were plenty of armed guards patrolling the corridors. The Jedi had broken into prisons in the past, usually at night when those that were rescued would not be missed for hours.

I looked in one of the cells, now empty waiting for my arrival and inspection. The reason I was asked to view the cell was apparent the moment I walked through the door. On the wall opposite the door, so it would be seen when the cell was entered, was a message written in charcoal. The letters were a foot high and went across the entire wall. It read: 'Knowledge over…'

Where was the rest? I turned to look at the other walls but they were bare. Where was the rest? I strode from the cell, yelling for the warden and the other NIA agent who had accompanied me to Gunga.

"Take me to the execution block along the route the prisoners were taken," I ordered, not frantic, just desperate to find the other half of the message. The Jedi had split the message and the Jedi never did anything without a reason.

The journey from the prison to the block was fairly short and very straightforward. The largest roads were used using the most direct way. MacLeane, who had become my lieutenant on my posting to Coruscant, I had made him a deputy so that I could keep an eye on him, was other NIA agent, walked a couple of feet behind me, not in my space, but close if I needed him. He knew almost as much about the Jedi as I did and had been in the NIA almost as long as I. He was young and keen. I told him to look out for writing on the walls. Neither of us saw anything. We reached the place of the escape and continued on to the block. There was no sign of the rest of the message. We returned to the place of the attack where some Guards still stood waiting for my investigation to be over.

The message bothered me a great deal. Not just because it was split and I could not find the other half, but because the Jedi had attacked the cart carrying the prisoners and not the prison itself which meant he had broken into the prison for the sole purpose of leaving me his calling card.

MacLeane interviewed the guards. I was sure they would be unable to tell us anything new. It had been inconceivable that the Jedi would attack during broad daylight, totally unexpected, which it exactly why the Jedi had done it.

There was no writing, either. Not in the street or up the alleyway the Jedi had escaped up. I wasn't looking in the right place.

I hurried over to MacLeane and the guards.

"You, take me to the rooms the shooters were hiding in." The prison guard looked bewildered but he did as I ordered.

"What are you looking for, Sir?" MacLeane asked me.

"A clue." There was nothing in the rooms on the east side of the street, however on the west side I found what I was looking for. Across a wall was written; '…Ignorance.'

I stayed alone in the room for awhile, windows still broken, with the writing on the wall. He'd been there. I knew that. He may not have been one of the shooters but he has waited in that room until the cart had approached the ambush area.

He was trying to tell me something. Who he is? No, something bigger and more important.

-

I glanced out the window, which was when I saw him. The watcher. He crouched on the roof across the street. He was cloaked in black with a black hat pulled low and a black handkerchief tied around his head concealing his face. I stood perfectly still for a fraction of a second before running out of the room and down into the street. He hadn't moved. He remained on the roof. He raised his hand in greeting before standing and disappearing from site. MacLeane and I raced across the street and down the alleyway left of the building he had been perched on. We got there just in time to see him disappear around the corner at the end of the alley.

We gave chase.

He remained in front of us, however, he was always in sight. We did not lose him, or should I say, he did not lose us? The chase didn't last long, although it did take us down all the narrow cut-throughs and tiny back streets until finally we came to a dead end and he was gone.

"He's certainly well prepared. He knows his way around."

"Yes, Sir but he's becoming too cocky. We saw him."

"You mean he allowed us to see him." I pointed to a wall. "He led us here purposely."

On the wall was a message. The words were new, something had changed. What was he telling me now?

'Strength over fear.'

"What do you think, MacLeane?"

"It's different."

"But why?"

MacLeane shrugged; if I didn't know, then he certainly wouldn't.

"Send a message to the King. Confirm it was the Jedi and that he left a message again. Do not tell him it was different. I want to tell him myself."

"Yes, Sir." MacLeane left, he was one of my own and I knew I could trust him to do exactly as I ordered.

I stared at the new words for a long time pondering their meaning. The Jedi could have written them in place of the old ones, so why hadn't he? Because this way was more fun; the chase was more intermit this way. I had seen the Jedi, if only from a distance, and because he allowed it, he was drawing me in. He was perhaps telling me it would end soon, one way or the other.

-

I called the prison guards, the Guards, any soldiers and NIA agents that were available to the square to brief them on the situation.

"The Jedi and his League have once again successfully freed enemies of Naboo. It happened two days ago, however, a man dressed in black, who we suspect to be the Jedi, was seen running through the back streets a short time ago. He must have a bolt hole around here somewhere, a place he feels safe. He knows the area well, so he must have been here awhile and therefore have a dwelling of some sort.

"Our enemy is out there, Gentlemen, and he is laughing at us. You are to search the town and stop anyone and everyone. Talk to them; ask them if there have been any new tenants in town. This is a small town; everyone knows everyone else's business.

"If you suspect you have him or have reliable information, report to me immediately. The Jedi is dangerous and is my responsibility. Find him."

I watched the assembled men break up into groups of three and spread out, disappearing down the small streets that led onto the square.

"Think we will find him?" The prison warden asked me from behind me. I didn't turn when I answered.

"The prisoners will have long gone, but he, he is still here."

-

"You are sure?" NIA agent Sebulba stood talking to a Mr. Panaka in the street. His impatience growing alongside his excitement.

"Yes, Sir. About three weeks ago I was approached by a gentleman concerning property on Lesant Street. We agreed on a price and he's been there ever since. He was average height and build, his hair was light, I think."

"Was he foreign?"

"If he was, he hid it well."

-

Later that afternoon I found myself making my way to the centre of town, which was also one of its busier areas. Sebulba sent for me and I met him in front of the house on Lesant Street.

"Has anyone left or entered the house?" I asked him when I arrived.

"Not since I've been watching, my Lord." Sebulba had sat outside the house for an hour by the time I arrived. It had taken some time for the messenger to find me. As ordered, Sebulba had done nothing without me.

I nodded to the Guards who were carrying a small battering ram. Within seconds the door was forced open and we were in the house.

There was nobody there.

The fire was still smoking from being hastily put out and the candle wax had yet to set. They had left the house, but they had managed to do it as we had been watching. Under a half empty glass of wine, a note was written in the Jedi's distinctive handwriting.

_I apologise for leaving so quickly and for not greeting you personally but_

_I had some matters of some emergency to attend to._

_Yours sincerely,_

_The Jedi_

_P.S. please be sure to avail yourself of my wine in the cellar._

I took the stairs to the cellar as the Jedi had indicated I should do. Instead of wine, I found a wall knocked through, leading to the house that opened onto the market street, which ran parallel to Lesant Street. Seeing us descend upon his house, the Jedi had escaped into the crowd by using the passageway. As we entered he left.

He knew we would find that dwelling eventually.

When we finally found the owner of the other house, he said he had been renting it to a tall, dark, middle-aged man. The Jedi could have been either of the men described or neither; they could just as easily been other members of the League. I felt frustrated; despite everything on that trip, I had learnt nothing, not even a vague description of my nemesis. It was then that I learnt the identity of one of the escaped prisoners, Lady Ally Naberrie, Amidala's sister.

I was angry and I was determined to find someone who knew something.

-

I dare say you are wondering what happened to Obi-Wan while I was back in Naboo chasing my demons. When he returned from his business he found me gone and Travin in my place. I realise now I should have taken Travin with me to Naboo but I didn't think he would disobey me so openly. It was my mistake and my Obi-Wan suffered for it and I think I only added to it by remaining away so long and not sending him any letters or any other sort of communication. After the Jedi had escaped me again, I did not return to Coruscant, instead I remained to do some digging I could have easily left to one of my subordinates. I did not to this because I was frustrated and needed something to do other than attending parties of the Proud.

Obi-Wan did not tell me what happened when we next met, but others did and eventually, when all our secrets were exposed, he told me everything. For the time being though, I shall tell you what Travin and Lady Jezzie told me.

-

About the time I was working my way through Naboo's population, Obi-Wan returned from his errand for the Prince. He was exhausted from boring days and long nights. He returned to find my letter; he was heart broken, though he did not show it. Obi-Wan is a strong man and one well accustomed to hiding himself behind a mask.

A week later I had yet to return or send any word to him. I can't imagine the betrayal he felt or the sense of abandonment. If the first Jedi rescue after Obi-Wan and I met was a test, I failed it.

"Obi-Wan?" Prince Xanatos was holding one of his grand affairs. His friend appeared to be enjoying himself, however, Xanatos knew Obi-Wan far more intimately than most others.

"Your Highness?"

"You are well?"

"Of course." The nobility that attended court had noted the lack of my presence, as had the recent Jedi rescue; they were waiting for the inevitable arrival of the escaped prisoners. It was only a matter of time before they arrived in Coruscant. Those that did not know Obi-Wan as well as they thought they did assumed by his lack of reaction that our affair had been little more than a casual fling for the young lord and they assumed I had been using him. Xanatos knew better; Xanatos knew of the masks Obi-Wan wore and most importantly the Prince could see behind them.

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

Obi-Wan didn't bother to fake his ignorance as to what his friend was talking about.

"Aren't you going to say 'told you so?'" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. I only do that when the outcome is funny. This situation is anything but."

"I was foolish though, I knew he would go back. I knew he would leave."

"Yes, which is why you will take him back," Xanatos said with such certainty that for the first time in a long time Obi-Wan looked him in the eye.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You forgave Travin, it's in your nature, but he had lied to you, so you no longer trusted him. Has Qui-Gon been revealed as a liar, did he deceive us with his intentions when he came amongst us?" Xanatos did not get an answer, so he continued to speak. "I imagine from your silence you agree with me. I know you love him, Obi-Wan."

"I'm sorry." Both men stood silently in their grief. "I love you dearly, Xan, but you are my prince."

"I know Ben, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Do you think you can find it with Lord Jinn? Don't answer me now, just think about it." Xanatos left Obi-Wan to ponder his words. Did he love me? Was it enough? Did I return his feelings?

"Hello again, Lord Kenobi, it's been awhile."

Obi-Wan was dragged from his thoughts by an unwelcome face and voice. The young lord could feel his throat closing up and in the split second his mask slipped the speaker saw his panic.

"Travin, why are you here?"

"Filling in for Lord Jinn, or course."

"Of course." Obi-Wan's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Seeing you again, I must admit, is a pleasure." Travin stepped closer, invading Lord Kenobi's personal space. Obi-Wan looked around but saw that he had been left alone in the small room when Xanatos had left. Travin reached out to him and ran a finger down Obi-Wan's cheek. "I remember our nights together, how you screamed my name, begging for more. I remember how you trusted and I remember three little words being whispered in the dark. Do you remember, Obi-Wan?"

As Travin spoke, his voice became quieter until it was almost a whisper, he was so close to Obi-Wan that his breath brushed the other man's face.

"You said 'I love you.'"

"That was before…"

"Ah yes, I know, before I showed them what a whore you are. Tell me 'Ben' do you still let the Prince use you, too, or do you just like the enemy from Naboo? I bet Qui-Gon is amazing in bed, a powerful man like that, all muscle. Did he make you scream, too? Did you whisper 'I love you' to him as well?"

With a violent shove Obi-Wan pushed Travin away from him.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. "You are half the man Qui-Gon is, do you hear me?"

"You know he is using you?"

"Yes."

Travin had not expected that answer and although Obi-Wan is a master at hiding his feelings deep within his eyes, Travin saw the truth in his words. Obi-Wan did know, he realised why I had courted him, Travin was floored; he could not think of anything to say.

"Go back home, Travin. You cannot terrorize me. I will not allow it."

Travin did leave, because there was nothing else he could do. With his enemy gone and I no longer there, Obi-Wan allowed his emotions to crash into him. He crumpled to the floor and sobbed his grief. After the party, Xanatos found him sleeping in the same room. He put him to bed in one of the guest rooms in the royal residence.

I did not return to Beli'ay for sometime and Obi-Wan stayed with the prince until he had wept all the tears he had for the anguish that I had caused.


	7. His Capture, My Undoing

Chapter 6 – His Capture, My Undoing

What happened next, I think, was a punishment for my earlier miscalculation. Obi-Wan distracted me from my search and my search distracted me from Obi-Wan. The Jedi lost his opponent and Lord Kenobi lost his consort. In trying to be two men, I failed twice.

On the night of the twenty-third day, of the tenth month, the Jedi struck again, this time in Theed. He was in my capital while I was still wildly looking for him in Gunga. I think the escape could be seen as funny; at least it can be from a certain point of view. That night the Jedi made a fool of me, the Guards and the King.

He broke into the palace and liberated a man named Sio Bibble, who was being questioned by Palpatine's very own investigators, the Liberators, and I suspect Maul as well. Bibble was another believed to be a member of the League and he was the only prisoner in the history of Naboo to admit to as much, however, he refused to confess to treason and he would not give the names of the League or the ever-elusive Jedi himself.

The Jedi entered through the sewers, as he often does; we never thought to guard the palace. Who would be fool enough to try and enter, especially the most wanted man in the country? What fools we were; I most of all. I knew the Jedi almost personally; I knew his character. I should have known that he would save one of his own. I should have known.

I should have known.

He was in and out in a matter of minutes. The alarm went up immediately. The guards could not find him or Bibble. At the city's northern gate the following happened:

Officer Jar Binks stood at attention with ten other Guards. News of the Jedi rescue had reached them and the Guards on all the city's gates had been doubled. The King and the NIA knew the Jedi needed to smuggle the prisoner out of the city and if every cart and person was searched, it would be only a matter of time before they were caught.

"Halt!" Binks called to an approaching wagon. "Allow us to search your vehicle," he declared. The driver did not argue. No one argued with the Guards. Binks's men clambered all over the wooden cart, searching each of the crates and looking for hidden compartments. After five minutes or so, Binks gave a nod to the driver and the wagon was let through.

The Guards moved on to the next cart waiting to be searched.

They had barely begun when a group of soldiers came running down the street.

"Guard," one of them shouted. "Have you seen a baker's wagon?"

"Yes, we searched it and let it through."

"You fools, that was the Jedi." The speaker turned to the other soldiers and cried, "After him." The Guards let the soldiers through, to charged past and along the road and out of sight.

An hour passed. Maul arrived with a patrol of Liberators. He informed officer Jar Binks that he was to be taken to the prison to await execution. When asked why, Maul said,

"You allowed the Jedi through."

"But soldiers chased after him," he said in his defence.

"The soldiers were League members, Bibble and the Jedi. You are a fool and you will pay for it with your life."

-

While I was hunting for him on the coast, the Jedi was in Theed, up to his usual mischief. It took several days for Palpatine's messengers to find me and I was able to return to the capital.

I was angry and frustrated and I knew I was allowing my personal life to interfere, which was something that had never happened before. On the long ride I thought of Obi-Wan waiting for me in Coruscant, waiting for my return or at least some word. I thought of how lonely he must be and if he felt it as keenly as I did. I was sorry for the suffering I was inflicting upon him but there was little I could do about it now. I could have returned to Beli'ay after I had visited Otoh, yet I had not and now I could not because I had to look into the escape in Theed.

I had truly been an idiot and the level of my foolishness was only beginning to dawn on me. I no longer cared for the chase. The thrill had gone. I continued it only to please my King and so once the Jedi was caught I could return to Coruscant and the man I was starting to think of as My Obi-Wan.

When I arrived in Theed I didn't go to the palace; instead I went to the gates the Jedi had left through, and there I found Maul. The man was a hunter and as he paced the gateway, the other soldiers shrank back in fear as if they were his prey. I was never afraid of Maul, though he made me uneasy and I didn't trust him. He was Palpatine's watchdog and he saw everything. As I walked up to him that day, I felt a glimmer of fear, the same fear as all those who had met him before me. Would he be able to see my distraction? Would he be able to tell that it was Obi-Wan I longed for in my mind?

"Has anyone found the message?" I strode straight into the matter at hand, not allowing any time for questions of another nature.

"Not yet," he growled.

"Where have you looked?"

"Here, along the streets. The NIA are searching the Palace as we speak." Maul did not see any significance in the messages but I had a standing order to find it if there was ever an escape. I knew they were important. The Jedi was communicating with us and I wanted to know what it was he was telling us.

"I will go there now then." I turned to leave however I was curious about something and turned back. "Why are you still here?" I could have talked to any officer to get the information about the rescue but it had been Maul.

"His Majesty has ordered me to guard the city from the Jedi."

I tried not to smile. So Palpatine was punishing him, too. Good! I walked away before my smile angered him further. I stepped up into my carriage and journeyed on to the Palace.

-

The number of Liberators on guard at the palace had tripled since I had last attended. They patrolled the corridors as well as the walls and grounds. I was waved through immediately. The NIA agents had found nothing; no markings, no words, no message, not even the old one. I made my way to my office. It was deep within the palace and I rarely used it. I did not care to be within the palace walls with Palpatine so close.

I nodded to MacLeane as I entered the outer office. He sat at his desk reading through papers and reports.

"You should go home," I told him, remembering he had a young family. "Be back early tomorrow."

He nodded and started to clear away his desk. Leaving him to it, I entered my office and sat down on the large chair behind the vast oak desk. I was exhausted and I sighed wearily. I sat slumped, staring out the window for some time. I kept thinking of Obi-Wan and the loneliness I felt bit deep. I hated my office but for the moment it was the only refuge I had.

I looked up to the picture hung above the fireplace and that's when I noticed it. The picture was hung upside down. I jumped up and rushed around the desk. With great care I lifted the painting off the wall. What I saw made me smile.

"Son of a…" I mumbled and laughed. My nemeses had a sense of humour and he was clearly brilliant and brave. Painted on my own wall, on the opposite side of the Palace to Bibble's cell was the Jedi's message.

'Honour over hate.'

Leaning the painting against the wall I returned to sit behind my desk and stared at the words. I was beginning to get the sinking suspicion that the Jedi knew every move I made. What had I done and to who.

Honour; both the men I chased, the Jedi and Obi-Wan, had it and I had sacrificed mine because of my hate for the Jedi, or at least the remembrance of hate. I gazed at the words, unsure how I felt about the Jedi. I did not hate him I was surprised to realise. I had hated him, I had sought his death, and although these desires remained, I was left with a bitter taste. Hate once felt like that leaved a mark for a long time. Perhaps forever.

I fell asleep at my desk more lost than ever.

-

"My Lord?"

My head shot up.

"Yes, MacLeane?"

"They found him."

"What?" The fog cleared from my mind as I understood what it was he had said.

"They found him."

"Where?"

"They think they've found his safe house. It's on Roue Street. They've got it surrounded. They are waiting for us."

"Lets go."

-

"Well?" I asked the agent in charge of the siege. "Are we sure it's him?"

"It's been reported to us of a man from Coruscant staying here. He arrived shortly before the rescue."

"But how do we know it is him?"

"How many noblemen come from Coruscant to visit Theed?" the Agent asked. He was right. Ever since Palpatine began his rule, fewer and fewer people were travelling to see Naboo. I nodded in acknowledgment and signalled him to continue. "He's young and strong. Not overly tall, but he moves like a fighter. I believe he's our man."

"What colour are his eyes?"

"Sir?"

"You heard."

"Green, I believe sir. Or at least light."

"Alright," I said, taking control. "I'm going in, you and your men wait here."

I stepped up boldly to the house we believed held the man I had hunted for so long. With a feeling of foreboding, I turned the door handle and let myself into the enemy's lair. I crept along a dark hall, and at the end I could see a door left ajar, allowing a small patch of sunlight to infiltrate the dusty inner hallway.

I pushed the door open wide and stepped into blinding sunlight. Turning from the window so that the light was at my back, I looked around me. The room was bare except for a pair of chairs and in one of them sat a cloaked figure, hat pulled low, his face masked just like the man on the roof in Otoh.

I could see his eyes, the eyes of a cunning man. For the first time I was face to face with the Jedi.

"Welcome Lord Jinn, have a seat."

I gave him a measuring look. His sword lay at his side on the wooden floor. He could be carrying any number of concealed weapons, nevertheless I did not see a threat, just a man wanting to talk.

I sat opposite him and waited.

He didn't say anything and although I could not see his mouth I was sure he was smiling at me. As we sat looking at each other, for the first time I really noticed the colour of his eyes. Green like the rolling hills of Coruscant. Alive and merry like the free people of the nation across the sea.

"Your luck has run out Master Jedi."

"Luck?" he answered. "Is that what that was?"

I bit my tongue, stopping the angry retort. He was right; it hadn't been luck. Brilliance, skill and cunning had put him ahead of the game, so why was it we found ourselves alone in an empty house with the NIA waiting outside?

"You've been caught. Will you surrender to me?"

"I don't think so, Qui-Gon. You'll have to send your people in here."

"Those messages, they were for me, weren't they?" I changed the subject, asking the question I had always wanted to ask and never been able to.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I think you can understand. In fact I think you already do. You dislike Palpatine as much as I do, except I do not fear him. I fight for the Fallen and you, you fight your conditioning. After all these years, you are almost free. Just one more test and we will know for sure."

Realisation dawned.

"You allowed this, your capture."

"Yes. If you join the League, then that is a great victory, but if you do not and I go to one of your prisons, then it will not matter."

"How?"

"Because you won't be at my side. The chase had lost its fun, I wish to play a new game."

I gaped at him, completely dumbfounded. I looked into his eyes and could see his laughter and something more.

"There is another reason for this meeting," I stated.

"Of course."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

He shook his head.

"And if I don't work it out quickly it will be too late."

He nodded.

Oh yes, the Jedi liked games. He liked to play and in doing so put his life at risk. We sat together for some time not talking. Eventually he spoke again.

"You will have to go out side soon. Will you order them in here or will you allow me to escape and be ant my side as a member of the League."

"I can't." I stood and looked down on him. Even then he didn't look like a beaten man.

"I know."

As I left the room I heard him say,

"Live in the moment Qui-Gon."

Those words echoed in my mind. Those eyes that were all-seeing and understanding. Those eyes that were the colour of jade. Mortal terror gripped me. A fear I had no name for and a feeling I could now identify rose to the surface.

Love.

I loved Obi-Wan and I had just ordered his arrest. I had failed the final test. How had I not realised? How had it come to this?

You probably realised from the first and perhaps think it was obvious and now with the passing of time I can say you are right. Though there is a feeling you are forgetting, a feeling that took me time to name. Love. Love is blind and is blinding. Love is beautiful, mysterious and a many splendoured thing.

It carried Obi-Wan and me far, to the gates of hell in fact, we found ourselves further apart and closer together. We knew each other perfectly in a world and time that would not allow it. Two enemies, two kings, a hero and his nemesis. I should have guessed. I should have known but when he smiled and his green eyes sparkled, all I could see was the young man Obi-Wan was, not the masks he wore.

Oh, My Obi-Wan, for you are mine and I realise that now. My betrayal was worse than Travin's, for he never really loved you, but I did and now you are in a dark, damp prison with only the hateful guards for company. You put yourself there to test me and if I failed, you no longer wished to go on. You could no longer fight in a world where even love loses.

We all lost something that day, me most of all. I couldn't bear to wait for the agents to win the fight. I did not want to see the Jedi diminished, I did not want to see him shackled. I turned from the house and I walked up the street, not stopping until I was back behind my desk staring at one of three messages I finally understood.

'Knowledge over ignorance.'

'Strength over fear.'

'Honour over hate.'

Why did I not see it earlier?

I asked myself again and again as the Jedi was captured and I sat alone, ashamed.

-

The Jedi fought hard against the NIA agents who crashed into his safe house. He injured half a dozen and killed a couple more, but he was only one man and the overwhelming numbers of the NIA proved too much, even for him.

MacLeane entered the house and watched as the Jedi was shackled. One of the men went to remove the Jedi's mask.

"Leave it," MacLeane ordered. As the Jedi was led out, MacLeane leaned in close to him and whispered, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

And so it was upon the arrest of the Jedi, that only I and those within his League knew who it was beneath his mask. The Jedi was taken to Bastle, Theed's most fortified prison and within one of its cells he awaited his fate.

I sat alone in my office and just before dawn an idea came to me. I could not allow the Jedi to win and I could not stand to win myself. Perhaps then, I could arrange a draw.


	8. Our Love

Chapter 7 – Our Love

For the first time in months I returned to my lodgings in Theed. Many of my things and clothes that I had not taken to Coruscant were as I left them, gathering dust. With furious speed, I dug deep into my closet seeking old, shabby clothes and anything else that would hide my identity.

I dressed myself as a peasant, wearing rough wool instead of my usual silk. I wrapped a coarse blanket across my shoulders, using it as a primitive cloak. I let my hair down, allowing it to fly loose, not bothering to brush out the knots and dirt gathered from my journey. I allowed it to fall into my face and then I put a wide brimmed felt hat on. I surveyed myself in the mirror.

One more thing and I would be done.

-

When I left my home, it was night and was pouring down with rain. Within a few short minutes I was soaked through, which made me look even more like a bedraggled peasant. I walked the six blocks to the prison, knowing that a carriage or even a horse would give me away.

I didn't recognise the man on guard duty but that didn't mean he wouldn't recognise me. I glanced down at the piece of paper with the names I had hastily written before I left the palace. Picking a name, I ambled over to the guard.

"I'm here to see my wife, Cludeen Toska."

He looked down at his list of inmates. Toska was to be executed tomorrow, which meant her visitors could come as and when they liked her final night of life.

"You may enter."

"Thank you, sir." I stepped into the prison, which was marginally warmer and dryer than outside. Another guard sat behind the desk. He looked up at me as I came through the door.

"Who?" he asked instantly.

"Cludeen Toska."

"Follow me." He stood and without looking back, walked down the long corridor that led to the cells that held the condemned. After them, deep within the stone walls, the most dangerous of criminals were put. It was where I knew the Jedi would be.

The first cell was empty. Out of view of the other prisoners and guards, I hit the man I followed on the back of his head. He stumbled forward and with ease I smashed his head into a stone wall. He went down, unconscious, not making a sound. I dragged him into the unoccupied cell. I took his keys and left him there; the shadows hid him from anyone passing.

Like shadow I crept along the dark hall. Torches burned brightly, creating enough light so as not to trip, but not enough to really see anything else. I came to the heavy oak door that separated the condemned from the people Palpatine really feared. I fumbled with the keys, my nervousness causing my hands to shake. An eternity later, I finally managed to open the door and was close enough to see the light from the single candle that burned in his cell.

I stood in a narrow entryway, which turned onto a large room housing a group of Guards assigned to the Jedi. They could not see me as I stood in the doorway, as I was around a slight corner but I had to pass them to get to the cells.

I shuffled forward a little to see around the corner and into the room. Five Guards sat around small table playing cards. There was a pillar halfway between the entryway to the cells and me. Could I creep across unseen by the Guards? Even if I could, I'd have to do it again on the way out and besides they might hear Obi-Wan and I talking. I decided on a different approach.

"What's going on here?" I bellowed as I stepped around the corner. The five Guards leaped to their feet in confusion. "My name is Leon Desel, I've just returned from Gunga finishing Lord Jinn's investigation there. He ordered me here to talk to the Jedi and this is what I find, five Guards sitting around playing cards." I briefly showed them my NIA badge knowing I was to far away for them to see the name upon it, but I was close enough for them to see its authenticity.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we've been here for hours."

"That is no excuse!" I continued to shout, not allowing them a moment to question my authority. "I need to speak with the Jedi in private. Wait outside by the front desk until I am done."

"Yes, Sir," they said in unison and marched out. I heaved a sigh of relief. I looked at the Jedi's cell door and all confidence left me. With a heavy heart I walked to the door and opened it, using one of the keys I had stolen from the unconscious guard.

The Jedi stood with his back to me, gazing out of the cell's tiny, barred window. No man could fit through it and it would be useless to the Jedi if he decided to escape. I quickly glanced around me and noticed on a crate, ink and paper and the silk scarf he used to cover his face.

"I'm glad you came." He spoke softly, not quite a whisper, meant only for me to hear. The Jedi turned to face me. Our eyes met and his face broke out into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It was the one he only let me see.

For the first time I was face to face with the Jedi and all I could feel was love. Without realising it, I walked to him and pulled him to me. Our lips met in a passionate kiss that I prayed would never end, knowing that everything does and that we were no different.

"You cut your hair," he said, running his hand through my hair. I had cut it shorter and shabbily, hoping to disguise myself further.

"It'll grow back," I told him. "And I needed to come."

"Shh," he hushed me with a kiss. "Later, I have missed you and would like nothing better than for you to love me."

I took his hand gently in mine, mirroring what he had done our first night together. I led him to the cot in the corner and tenderly laid him down. I half lay across him, and studied his face by the dim candlelight. The soft light hid half his face in shadows but his eyes shown a deep forest green. There was lust in them, which I had seen before, however this time he allowed me to see something else in them too. I am sure it was love.

With soft hands we reached out to each other and undressed each other, exploring bodies, as we had never done before. I loved every inch of him and touched him with gentle grace. I entered into his body slowly but deeply. He cried out in joy as I filled him and sought my lips as I pulled out only to ease back into him again. We took it slowly, sometimes painfully so, in no rush to finish the moment that would end soon enough anyway. We came together, him crying out my name and I biting deeply into his shoulder.

Thinking of that night brings tears to my eyes, even now in great joy and forever sadness. We had yet to speak the words, but that night it was love we felt and saw in each other, that night meant something more, something we had yet to discover. It was a beginning as well as an end, what kind of ending? How long would it last? Would it end with my betrayal or his execution? Was there a third option?

-

"How did you come to suspect Travin?" We laid together, dawn's light not yet in the sky, knowing it would soon come.

"He said he loved me, but in his eyes was nothing. He finally said the words I had waited for all my life and his eyes, his eyes were dead." Obi-Wan looked at me closely, continuing to speak in a low voice, not quite managing to hide his hurt. "I was suspicious then, that he did not truly want me, so I told him. I told him the truth; that I was the Jedi. He laughed at me. I was giving him something that hundreds wanted to know and he laughed. I told him a story then, of an escape that had never happened. He told me that I made it up, he was so certain, there was no doubt in this voice, so I asked him, 'How do you know?'

'I've spoken to the Fallen and have never heard that story.' My heart fell. Could my suspicions be correct?

'Isn't it possible you that you haven't spoken to them yet?' I have become an expert at reading people.

'Of course it's possible,' He replied, but in his eyes I saw that he knew. He knew for sure that the story I told him was false. How would he know that unless he knew of all the Jedi rescues? Only the NIA and League members know about all the rescues. I had him checked out from Theed and discovered that he was Palpatine's spy."

"I'm sorry he did that to you, Obi-Wan. He is poor excuse for a spy."

"Oh, Qui-Gon, don't let him fool you as he did me. Travin is a very dangerous man. He is an excellent spy. When revealed who he was in Coruscant, he stopped watching us. He is still a spy for Palpatine and he's been watching you."

"I'll be careful."

"Good." After a minute's silence he spoke again. "I preferred your hair long."

I smiled.

"It will grow back and I had to get in here some how without them realising who I am."

We both laughed.

"I am glad you are here. I can happily go to my death now that I have seen your face and you have finally, truly seen mine."

"I was always able to see you, really, My Obi-Wan. I love you; Jedi or not. I will not watch you die. I will not allow it."

"So you will join the League then?"

"Within a heartbeat." I kissed his nose. "Do I pass your final test?"

"A thousand times over," The Jedi answered who laying secure in my arms.

"Will you not say the words to me, Obi-Wan?"

"What words?"

Many would have fallen for the look of complete innocence on his face, even the prince. I did not.

"It is not kind to tease an old man."

"Ah, you're not old, don't say that to me again."

"Please, Obi-Wan."

"I love you, Qui-Gon Jinn, with all my heart and soul; with my life and my blood I will love you and protect you." He said it so easily with no pause and with no lies.

"I vow the same," I told him. "No harm will come to you or the Jedi."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can." And it was a promise I was going to keep, no matter what the consequences were. "I'm sorry I succeeded."

"I know. But if you hadn't would we be here and would your have just pledged you life and love to me?"

"Probably not," I admitted, which for some reason reminded me of something else I had wanted to ask. "Why?"

"What?"

I sat up and made clearer my question.

"Why the Jedi? Why do you do it? Who are you, really? I'm letting you go, so does it matter that I know?"

"My grandmother was Nabooan, as many already know, but what many do not know is that she was Lufta Shif Naberrie, Palpatine's wife before he was king. When she fled him thirty five years ago she was with child."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. Yoda, Palpatine's advisor escaped with her and became my mother's teacher and then mine. My grandmother was lucky, when she arrived in Coruscant she was taken in by the Skywalkers. My mother fell in love and married Lars Kenobi. I am rightful heir to the Kenobi fortune and to the throne of Naboo. Yoda taught me things that he had tried to teach my grandfather; Knowledge over ignorance, strength over fear, honour over hate."

"No wonder he feared you; he knew you could take his throne rightfully, if you chose to do so."

"I know, and although my messages were to begin with meant for him, to let him know I was out there, they became for you. I do not wish to be king, but I mean to see Amidala on the throne and maybe what cannot be now, will be. The night will end soon, Qui-Gon, and we must decide what it is we must do."

"We must part," I said. "I must begin arranging your trial and you, you must…"

"Do what it is I do. Do you love me, Qui-Gon?"

"Yes."

"Then I will escape. I will be free and once again the chase will continue."

"I can not help you escape. They are watching me still."

"I know and I admit this prison does create a great challenge, one I have every intention of beating. Perhaps later when I am out there once more, we will see each other another time. The Jedi can be caught again."

"Best not to think of that now, My Jedi. It is a hope and dream I can't bear to face yet."

"Trust, Qui-Gon. Trust in us and above all, trust in love."

I dressed, as dawn's light was sneaking in through the cell's window. Obi-Wan watched me from the cot. The crate with the paper and ink once again caught my eye.

"Why did they give you that?"

"They want me to write them a list of the League members."

I looked at the paper. It was blank.

I stepped up to the door.

"I trust you Obi-Wan," I said and left him there in that cell alone. I pulled the cell door closed behind me, and heard the click as it locked shut. I took a steadying breath hoping that not even the locks and walls of the Bastle could hold him.

I left the prison easily, slipping out past the Guards. I made my way home, never realising that the prison keys were no longer in my pocket. Back in the cell they lay in the hands of a far more dangerous man than I.


	9. My Weakness, His Escape

Chapter 8 – My Weakness, His Escape

Deep within the prison, someone began to laugh. It began as a chuckle, but soon because a fully fledged.

"You declare this a draw, Qui-Gon, but we both know that it is I who has won." The Jedi laughed, clutching the keys he had stolen from me. I didn't even know he had them until much later.

Eventually the Guards who were supposed to watch the Jedi returned. The long wait had made them suspicious. They looked into the Jedi's cell to see the man fully dressed and masked.

"Tell your master I will not betray the League," He declared. He took the sheet of paper and held it over the candle flame until it caught alight.

"Where is Desel?"

"Who?" The Jedi asked; the master trickster.

"He was here earlier."

"There was nobody here and now if you will excuse me, I must rest before I face my trial." The Jedi turned from them and lay down on the cot. Slowly, the Guards returned to their card game, none mentioning the disappearance of Leon Desel.

When I had left the prison, light had started to creep into the night sky. An hour later and the sun was slowly rising, dawn descending upon the city. With calculated movements, the Jedi picked up the candleholder and carefully weighed it is his left hand, and in his right he held a dagger that had been concealed within his boot. He opened his cell door. From where he stood, he could see the door that led to the outer hall and could lead to freedom.

He threw the candleholder and it hit the oak door. The loud thump caused the five Guards to look around in surprise. Three of them stood, swords drawn, to investigate. As they passed the pillar, the Jedi ducked into the Guardroom. Before the other two men realised he was there, he had plunged his dagger into one of their chests and snapped the other's neck with his bare hands. It had all happened in a second. The other three turned to see their prisoner standing over their comrades' bodies; their swords in his hands.

Three to one are good odds, especially if three are guards. Guards are trained to defend against prisoners and would-be liberators, to stop terrorists from freeling the Fallen. They never had a chance, because their opponent was the Jedi. With years of experience, the Jedi used both swords he held against the Guards, and very soon the room was filled with cries of wounded and dying men.

Without a backward glance, the Jedi left them.

Using the stolen keys, the Jedi unlocked the door and went into the passage where the condemned were housed. As he passed each cell door, the Jedi unlocked and opened them. The Jedi walked to the end of the hall, a trail of prisoners following him.

"There is trouble my way, don't follow me," he told them and ducked away, down a tunnel in the opposite direction of the nearest exit. Of the twelve men and women he freed that night, only three were ever recaptured.

The Jedi knew the layout of the prison. He'd been there before and had memorised its structure. The Jedi ran through the prison, a shadow in a rapidly lightening world. The prisoner escape alert rose just as the Jedi arrived at the Guards' stable. Without looking back to see if he was being pursued, he jumped onto an already saddled stallion as dark in colour as the silk cloth hiding his face.

He pulled sharply onto the reigns making the horse rear up. With master skill, the Jedi pushed the horse into a run and crashed through the thin wooden gate between the Guard entrance and the street. He exploded onto the road and took off at high speed.

-

I arrived at my home probably just as Obi-Wan was freeing the condemned prisoners. I took off the beggar clothes and pulled out one of my finest suits. With deliberate care I fixed myself up as the gentleman that I was. The suit was black just as all my other clothes were. Using the scissors I had used earlier I trimmed my hair so it was neater and then pulled it back into a ponytail. I looked as I had before, before everything, before Coruscant.

I decided that needed to change. Perhaps I could buy a suit of dark green, like my Obi-Wan's eyes.

I glanced at the gold pocket watch I had taken from my keepsake box. It had been my father's and I had not used it in many years, about the time I was no longer proud of what it was I had become. My father was a good man and it only reminded me of my failure. It was gold and diamond encrusted; it was very extravagant for a man like me. I was, however, a Lord and Coruscant, if it taught me anything, had shown me that even if the rich lived in splendour, the poor did not necessarily suffer; a balance could be found.

I had learnt much in Beli'ay, I realised, and I knew I was a different man for it; a better, kinder, more loving and compassionate man and certainly more free. Ah yes, freedom. It's like a drug and I am already addicted, my craving for it made worse by a love so deep and true but ultimately unrealistic. Maybe in a dream it could be true and maybe that was what the Jedi and his League were all about.

A dream for peace and freedom, a world without injustice and a country no longer shadowed by the evil of one man. A dream that almost lives. Hope must be kept as well as faith.

Once changed, I left my house again and signalled for my carriage. Palpatine would expect me to interrogate the Jedi which I intended to do, if he was still there. I had no idea how fast the Jedi and the League could work; was each rescue meticulously planned or was it all improvisation? Knowing the Jedi as I did, he was a serious young man, learned and mature with a devilish streak so wide I was surprised no one else noticed it, that it was a combination of both or neither.

Riding up to the prison was a real pleasure. I could hear the chaos a block away and had to fight hard not to laugh. I could not see the reason for the disturbance, nevertheless I knew damn well what it was. That was certainly quick and successful, judging by the level of bedlam. My carriage pulled up to the prison's Guard gate. I set my face into an expression of anger and stepped from the carriage.

I was almost knocked over as a large black horse came crashing through the gates; the figure on its back was cloaked. He nodded. He pulled up sharply on the reins and for a fraction of a second we stared at each other.

I just know he was grinning.

He turned from me and galloped up the street.

"Guards, after him," I shouted in my most commanding voice. Of course, I didn't realise that the Guards were also trying to round up the other prisoners the Jedi had set free. It may not have been planned, but the Jedi's escape was very effective.

I watched the dark figure disappear from view with a group of Guards and soldiers scrambling to their horses to chase him. They didn't have a hope. By the time they were mounted and giving chase, the Jedi was gone. Gone from sight back into the romantic stories he had been stolen from or maybe a nearby bolthole.

With an air of annoyance, I entered the prison and demanded to be taken to his cell.

I was led there immediately and came face to face with the death the Jedi had left behind. The Jedi stories maybe romantic but they were not a fairy tale. I stepped over the bodies and entered the cell I had not left and hour previously.

"He escaped using these," I was told and the warden held out a large bunch of keys.

'Ooops.' I remember thinking.

There on the wall, scribed into the plaster with a sharp dagger was a final message. One for me and for Naboo.

I left as quickly as I had arrived, leaving the only place the Jedi was ever held against his will. Against his will? He allowed it; there was no place he could not go and no prison that could hold him. I returned to the palace repeating the last message to myself as I went. Those words remain there to this day. Since those days, the rebellion has picked up the Jedi's messages and used them as their own. They appear on walls throughout Naboo.

On that wall were the words that the Jedi stood for above every other, words of a legend, of a good man.

On that wall was written,

'Peace over anger.'

'Love over hate.'

-

It took me a couple of hours to go through the motions of mounting a hunt, get the escaped prisoners and question the remaining Guards. I took my time, not in any hurry to face Palpatine and the ever-angry Maul. I couldn't put it off forever and late afternoon once again found me in the cool halls of the palace, making the usual trek to Palpatine's office.

Mace Windu was on duty, just as he had been when this had first started, when I was sent to Coruscant.

"He'll be with you shortly," He told me and this time when he spoke there was no trace of distaste, and I believe there was even a small amount of respect hidden deep within his voice.

"Thank you."

"Not your fault, Lord Jinn," he continued. "The Jedi gets to us all, sooner or later."

I whirled around to stare at him. He was serious until he could not hold it in any longer and his face broke out into a smile.

"All of us?" I asked stepping closer.

"Certainly," He replied and then whispered, "For the Fallen."

"How long?" I gasped. "How many?" I knew the League was everywhere, but could not quite believe what was happening.

"Me? A couple of years. There are more out there, you realise, and ever more who join the rebellion every day." He continued to grin at me. "It's a whole new world on the other side, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Welcome, Friend."

It was a mark of how much Obi-Wan trusted me to allow the League to reveal themselves to me. I smiled, one of genuine warmth and comradeship.

The door the Palpatine's office opened and Maul waved me in. I didn't look back at Mace but I felt safe knowing he was there and now that I was a member of the League, I would never be in the kind of danger I had been in before. Oh no, I'd have a whole new kind to deal with.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, sir, it appears he picked a Guard's pocket and stole his keys. He let himself out."

"I trust the man has been punished?"

"The Jedi killed him." My first outright lie.

"Where were you, Qui-Gon?"

"I was at home, resting. I was expecting a day of long and physical interrogation. I wanted to be at my best when I went up against the Jedi." I looked the king squarely in the eye and declared. "I wanted to win, Your Majesty."

"Did you recognise him?"

"No, Sir. I do not believe he was any of the noblemen I met in Coruscant, however I was only in Beli'ay. There are others, as the country is a large one."

"Yes. Yes." Palpatine appeared to forget I was there until he spoke again. " You are still in charge of finding the Jedi, despite this recent farcical escapade. I still believe you to be the best man to bring me the Jedi. You are cunning in your own way and an equal to the Jedi. We will have him again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. You will return to Coruscant." My knees went weak. "But this time do not limit yourself to the nobility that attend court. Broaden your search to the rest of the country."

Dantooine perhaps, I thought, with Obi-Wan at my side.

"Yes, sir."

"Travin can keep an eye on the capital and you, if the Jedi appears again in Naboo, will return immediately. We need to be quicker. I want you to appoint a deputy, someone who can take charge until you return; I suggest MacLeane. I've already told him. You may go." He said the final part all as one so I was unable to protest. I retired quickly, concerned by having MacLeane being more closely connected to me. The man was vicious and unmerciful in his pursuit.

I returned to my office and found MacLeane waiting for me.

"I take it you've heard?"

"Yes sir, I'll do my best to assist you." I walked into my office, MacLeane behind me. I noticed the painting had been replaced. "I thought it best to cover up the message. Best others not know about it."

"Yes, I suppose so." I had that feeling again, the one where I realise how blind I was before and now how wide my eyes had been opened.

"How long?" He did not pretend to not understand.

"A long time, Sir. Before I joined the NIA."

"But…"

"You picking me as a Lieutenant and Palpatine as a deputy were purely coincidence. We never planned it this way. I was just supposed to be someone on the inside."

All this time, right under my nose, and he had been so believable, so blood thirsty.

"Do you think me a fool?"

"No sir, the Jedi always said you were one of us, that you just needed time. The League is about many things; one of those is trust. We all trust the Jedi and believe in him, which is why we do what we do. You are beginning to understand that, are you not?"

It was what I had been missing for so many years. Why I had never come close to the Jedi. They trusted him; not just the League, but also the rebels and the Fallen. He could win because he had the people. I saw cracks in Palpatine's rule; for the first time I saw them and knew what the ending would be.

"Lets get back to work, MacLeane."

"For the Fallen."

"For the Fallen," I uttered back. It was the first time I spoke the words. "For the Fallen."

-

Obi-Wan still wears many masks, for them, for the world; but for me his face is bare. I will see him again, I am confident of that. We will steal time and hide in plain sight until an end comes to Palpatine's tyranny and Amidala is safely on the throne.

I chase the Jedi still, just as eagerly and earnestly, however, now when I catch him, I embrace love. And now he also lets me catch him and I let him escape. We two are alike and at night I whisper his name. In return I can hear a faint calling of my name from his lips.

The tale I have told you is true. After the events, I spoke with others who could trust me; who the Jedi had told they could trust me. Using their words and mine, I have told you the tale of his capture and escape, of our meeting and parting.

Is this a happy ending? Is this an ending at all? It is an ending because for now I have nothing left to say. It is also an ending that is incomplete. We are together as much as we are apart and as long as Palpatine is King we will remain so. Amidala is a rightful queen and I will do what I can to assist her. The Jedi remains free and I chase him still and I am a member of the League. I am still his hunter but I promise you this, it will not always be so. Soon the rebellion will be successful and I will return to Coruscant permanently and stand at his side where I know I belong. Until then, when I do catch him it is a quiet, secluded rendezvous after which we part again to continue the chase; to continue the charade.

I chase him and he lets me catch him.

This game could be more fun than the old one.


End file.
